A Split Second
by xRynnX
Summary: At the age of three, Fran would race around with his toy cars. Later on he would learn about cars and now he's being offered to race them in a group called Kokuyo. Pairings : BF, X69 and others.
1. Chapter 1

At the age of three, Fran would crawl around the house with his Hot Wheels, making 'Vroom' noises as he moved from room to room. His parents would watch from whatever room they were in and smile at their son's activities.

At the age of five, Fran received his first Racecar magazine from his father. His dad would pick him up, sit him on his lap and read the magazine for the little boy while Fran listened eagerly.

At the age of seven, Fran met nine year old Spanner. The blonde was good at fixing things and helped Fran build a Go-Kart one year, Spanner would build the Go-Karts and Fran would test them. Fran would race with the other kids in the neighborhood and would win most of his races. And later on Fran would race the older kids and win as well.

At the age of ten Fran lost his parents in a car crash. His father and mother had been coming home from work and a drunk driver had crashed into his father's car, killing the three of them. That day Fran lost all the feelings that came with being human, he became numb, unfeeling. A day later, Spanners mom would take custody of Fran and Fran would live with his best friend. And Spanner would have to deal with a new Fran.

At the age of fourteen, Fran drove for the first time and crashed into the mailbox across the street. Spanner had simply sighed, and told him to try to pull away from the curb again. That day, Fran crashed into six mailboxes and made it to the end of the street, which wasn't really that far. Two years later, Fran received his license and Spanner surprised him by giving him a car. The Honda Accord wasn't all that good looking and looked pretty beaten up but it ran very well and Fran was thankful for having such a great friend.

~0~0~0~0~

Fran gave a small yawn as he slid into his car and stuck the key into the ignition. As the car literally roared to life, Fran wondered to himself why school had to be so early in the morning. Before he had the chance to pull out of the driveway, Spanner tapped on his window and made rolling motions with his hands. Fran pressed the button that slid the window down and stared blankly at his friend and housemate.

"Yes?"

"You forgot your lunch."

Fran stared at the Power Rangers lunchbox in Spanners hand. He _really _didn't want it.

"I'll buy something" Fran muttered quickly, hoping to get that ugly lunchbox to stay at home.

"I made it with love" Well with Spanner's bland voice it didn't really sound like it.

"Please get that away from me" Fran sighed, feeling queasy just at the sight of the lunchbox.

"I made your favorite" Spanner pushed the lunchbox in Fran's direction and Fran quickly pressed the up button, the poor, ugly lunchbox getting stuck.

"I can survive my day without a peanut butter, cotton candy and jelly sandwich" Fran began to push the down and up button, crushing the lunchbox each time the window went back up.

"There's a surprise."

"I'm going to be late."

"Just take it." And with a smart move, Spanner pushed the lunchbox in when the window went down. The horrible kiddy lunchbox fell into his lap.

"I'm going to run it over" Fran declared, tossing the lunchbox onto the passenger seat.

"Have a good day" and then Spanner was gone, dragging himself back into the house in his embarrassing bunny slippers and nightcap.

Fran shook his head and drove off, crashing into the neighbor's mailbox as he went.

~0~0~0~0~

He had simply been sent to buy groceries by Spanner after he got back from school. That was all. Just to buy groceries.

But now, for some reason, there was a beautiful, indigo Lamborghini Reventon bumping into his Accord and Fran wasn't sure if he was about to be held up or challenged to a race. The person in the gorgeous car flashed his headlights and Fran took it as a sign that he wanted to race. Fran swallowed dryly, he wasn't exactly sure his Accord could take the speed of racing but that would not stop Fran from trying. He was glad that the streets were empty as the person in the challenging car pulled up next to him.

The headlights flashed once, then twice and by then Fran guessed that it was a countdown and got ready to go by the third flash, when it came, they were off. The Reventon immediately took the lead, leaving the Accord in its dust as it sped off. Fran was quick in trying to catch up, pressing the gas pedal down as far as it would go and soon came neck to neck with the Reventon. The Reventon made a quick turn, confusing Fran for a moment before he followed the sleek car. The two cars made several turns before Fran passed the Reventon for all of three seconds before the sports car took the lead once again.

After fifteen minutes, the Reventon slowed down and pulled into an empty lot, Fran, feeling lost around these areas, followed the car and parked next to it when the sports car finally came to a stop. Fran heard the owner of the beautiful car step out and Fran hesitated, not wanting to see what his car looked like compared to the Lamborghini. He jumped a bit at the sound of slapping on his hood and stepped out of the car and instantly felt like he had died and went to heaven.

Before him there were four new, beautiful sports cars, their owners standing, sitting or leaning on them. The owner of the indigo Lamborghini Diablo seemed to be a girl that was either younger than Fran or the same age. The car had a blue tropical flower painted onto the side of it, making the car much more beautiful. The owner of the pink Lamborghini Diablo also looked Fran's age if not younger, the pink vehicle had a red rose painted onto the hood and Fran almost wanted to touch it to see if it was real. The next two cars were an orange and white Audi R8's. The orange one had fangs on the hood while the white one had a purple yo-yo on the roof. Fran took this chance to look to his left where he saw the Reventon, mismatched blue and red eyes on the hood. The owner, a man with the same mismatched eyes that were on his car, was staring at him, a strange grin on his face.

"Oi, Mukuro-san, who's the kid?" Fran turned his head to the dirty blonde who was sitting on the roof of his orange Audi, Fran almost wanted to scold him for sitting on such a beautiful car but then he would also have to scold the guy with a barcode on his cheek.

"Kufufu, please be patient Ken" the guy Fran assumed was Mukuro ordered. The pineapple haired guy turned to face Fran and gave him a creepy smile that was probably meant to be comforting, "What is your name, Little One?"

"Fran" the teen mumbled, feeling a blend of shyness, nervousness and confusement.

"I'm Ken Joshima" said the dirty blonde, sliding down from the hood and going towards Fran. "That's Kakipi" Ken said with jab of his thumb towards the barcode man.

The barcode man sighed and pushed himself off of his hood, "Chikusa Kakimoto."

"You may call me M.M" the girl with the pink hair instructed as she sauntered over to where Fran and everyone else was joining.

The last one to join was the youngest looking one, a girl who looked like a female version of Mukuro, "I'm Chrome…" she whispered shyly before backing away a bit.

"Stupid girl" Ken snorted.

"So…why am I here?" Fran asked, looking over to Mukuro who was clearly the leader of the group.

"Allow me to tell you about ourselves, Little One" Mukuro insisted, moving to stand before Fran.

Fran nodded, giving consent to continue.

"We are group called Kokuyo, as you may know already; we race cars with other groups and individuals. There is a group called the Varia that we would like to race" Mukuro paused and tucked a lock of odd purple hair behind his ear before continuing, " We are short one member and without that last person, we can't race those bastards."

"So I'm that last person?" Fran questioned, staring up at Mukuro with his emotionless eyes.

"Yes, we would like you to join us, Little One. We will train you and by the end of the month we should be ready to face the Varia" Mukuro responded, staring back as Fran in a determined way.

"My car isn't race material…" Fran muttered, suddenly feeling out of place with his low class car.

"You will be provided with a racecar if you choose to join" Mukuro informed Fran, looking over to the four cars behind him and then back to Fran.

"Can I think about it?" Fran asked, shifting his weight on his feet.

"Of course" Mukuro grinned; it was grin of accomplishment that Fran wanted to punch off of him by rejecting his offer. But it was too damn tempting. Mukuro turned to look at Chikusa who was standing beside Ken, shoulders slumped and hands in his pockets, "Chikusa, be a dear and drive little Fran back to his home."

Chikusa nodded and fished his keys out of his pocket before heading over to his Audi and sliding in; Ken followed after him like a puppy and hopped into the passenger seat.

Mukuro sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Those two…they're attached to the hip, I swear."

Fran looked over to Mukuro, Chrome and M.M before nodding his goodbye and slipping into his car; he started the car and pulled out of the empty lot, Chikusa following him. Fran allowed Chikusa to lead him back to a familiar setting and when Fran finally recognized something he pulled up beside Chikusa. Ken rolled down the window on his side at the same time Fran bought his down as well.

"This is fine" he muttered lowly, rubbing his hands against his jeans.

Chikusa nodded and then unbuckled his seatbelt, he gave a low order to Ken to lean back and when the dirty blonde did as he was told, Chikusa leaned over him and leaned against the window.

"You should join" he said slowly, almost carefully as if he said it anymore loudly he would scare Fran away. Fran stared at the card that Chikusa handed to him and saw directions to what Fran guessed was the lot.

"I'll think about it" And with that said, Fran wished them a good night and drove off.

As he entered his home, Spanner stared at him from the living room couch.

"It took you an hour and a half to pick up some eggs, juice and cereal?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fran shrugged and made his way to the kitchen, placing the grocery bag on the counter and unpacking the brown paper bag.

"You better not be getting into anything bad, Fran" Spanner said almost knowingly and Fran went stiff for a second.

Now that he thought about it, the kind of racing Kokuyo did was most likely illegal. This meant that if he joined he would be doing something he shouldn't be.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Spanner asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter, staring at Fran who stood at the island, a carton of juice in his hands.

"I was challenged by a Reventon" Fran responded quickly and quietly, opening up the fridge and placing the orange juice on one of the shelves.

"Did you win?" Spanner sounded amused, which somewhat surprised Fran. The guy normally never had much emotion in his voice to begin with but it got a bit worse when Fran lost his emotions as well, the only time Fran saw Spanner showing great emotions was when the blonde was fixing cars or something related to Fran.

"No…" Fran muttered and leaned against the island.

"Well that was to be expected" Spanner sighed and began to play with a strand of his hair.

Fran nodded and left the kitchen with a good night, feeling extremely tired. Spanner let him go which Fran was thankful for.

As Fran tucked himself in his last thought of the day was: _What the hell am I getting into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Um...if anyone reading this knows about cars and would like to share the their knowledge please send me a PM!**

* * *

Fran swallowed his nervousness as he drove to the direction that was on the card Chikusa had given him. The address was different from where the lot was so he had to get Spanner to get him directions off of Google Maps, the blonde had questioned him a bit about where he was going and Fran skillfully avoided the questions. Once he had the printed out directions, the green haired teen jumped into his car and drove off after telling Spanner he'd be home later.

Fran made a turn into what looked like a lot but once his head lights hit the area Fran saw that he had actually arrived at a racetrack. He silently wondered whether or not it was too late to leave when he heard a knock on his window and looked over to see a blank Chikusa and a grinning Ken. Fran pushed the down button and the window slid down.

"Hello" Fran greeted.

"Good evening" Chikusa greeted with a small nod.

"Haha! I knew you were gonna come! Mukuro-san said so!" Ken cheered joyfully.

"Park your car over there" Chikusa instructed, pointing over at an empty area.

Fran nodded and went to park his car before he went back to Ken and Chikusa.

"Follow me" Chikusa muttered as he walked off, Ken following closely behind him.

Fran sighed and followed them shortly afterwards. After a bit more of walking and going down two sets of stairs, the group of three reached the racetrack area where the cars were lined up on the starting line with their owners beside them.

"Kufufu, hello there Little One" Mukuro greeted as he pushed off of his car and went over to Fran. Fran nodded his greeting and noticed that Ken and Chikusa ha left his side to go over to M.M and Chrome who were chatting silently. "Have you decided to join us?"

Fran shifted his feet. He had taken a whole week to make his decision and he was still a bit unsure about joining but the whole fact that he would be able to race drew him in.

"Yes" Fran replied, shifting his weight on his feet once more.

Mukuro grinned and then went over to stand beside him, Fran felt a hand coming to rest against his back and he instantly tensed.

"Come, I'll properly introduce you to everyone" Mukuro said, pushing Fran gently with the hand on the younger's back.

Fran was lead to where the four other members were sitting on the trunks of their cars, smiling slightly as Fran came closer. M.M was the first to slide off of her pink car and walk over to Fran.

"My name is M.M, I'm eighteen years old and I'm going to school for car painting. I'm the one who makes all the designs on the cars" M.M said proudly as she jabbed her thumb behind her to point at the cars.

_So it's her_, huh Fran thought to himself. He was glad to find out who had made all the designs on the cars, they were really great.

Chrome was next, the shy girl slowly walked up to Fran and stuck her hand out, "I'm Chrome…I-I'm eighteen and I'm going to school for hotel management."

Fran rose an eyebrow at that but took the girls hand and shook it lightly. Chrome smiled slightly before backing away and allowing Ken and Chikusa to come forward. Ken instantly threw his arms around Fran and nearly crushed the boy.

"I'm Ken! I'm nineteen and I'm going to school for car designing. It's great to have you join us!" Ken said happily as he crushed Fran tighter.

"Ken…you'll kill him before he actually gets the chance to join us" Chikusa sighed as he pulled Ken away from Fran. "My name is Chikusa, I'm nineteen and I'm going to school for car designing as well."

Mukuro was the last to introduce himself properly; he took Fran's hand in his and gave it a firm shake, "I'm Mukuro Rokudo, I am twenty-one and I simply wish to race for as long as I can."

Fran swallowed dryly as he guessed it was his turn, "I'm Fran Ayres, uh…I'm seventeen and I'm still in high school but I want to go to college to become a mechanic." Fran still felt a bit weird having Spanner's surname put together with his name, though he had to take that last name since he had been adopted by Spanner's family.

"Ayres? You don't seem British…though that last name is somewhat rare from what I heard" Mukuro commented lightly, tapping his bottom lip.

"I'm Italian….I was taken in by a British family when my parents died" Fran explained, rocking back a bit on his heels.

"Ah…you're into mechanics, yes?" Mukuro asked and received a nod from Fran, "Come with me then."

Fran nodded and followed quietly behind Mukuro; from the looks of it Mukuro was leading him towards a garage. When they reached the garage, Mukuro tapped the door twice and announced his arrival before walking in and closing the door behind Fran.

The two walked over to where a man was lying on a skateboard under a car. Fran rose an eyebrow, that outfit looked a bit familiar.

"Hey, pass me the wrench, Mukuro" a voice came from under the car.

Fran frowned a bit and kicked the skateboard, sending the man under the car further away.

"Hello, Fran."

Mukuro looked curiously at Fran and the two of them heard a sigh before a tall blonde in a jumpsuit came out from under the car, a small smudge of grease on his cheek as well as on his ugly green jumpsuit. The blonde sat up on the skateboard and smiled up at Fran and then turned his head to glare at Mukuro.

"Why are you here?" Fran asked, leaning down to wipe the grease off of Spanner's face with his handkerchief.

"I'm the mechanic for Kokuyo" Spanner replied, shutting one eye as Fran continued to somewhat roughly and gently wipe his face.

"You could have told me this earlier" Fran grumbled as he shoved the handkerchief in one of Spanner's pockets when he was done wiping the elder males face.

"Sorry" Spanner sighed and looked down to his lap.

"You know, Spanner was the one who told me about you when we were searching for a sixth member. He told me all about your obsession with cars and your desires to race" Mukuro said cheerfully as he ran his finger through Spanner's messy hair.

"I sent you out that day so Mukuro could meet up with you and test your abilities" Spanner explained while swatting away Mukuro's hand.

"You did excellent by the way, even with that piece of junk" Mukuro said, smiling at Fran in what should have been sweet but came out looking creepy.

Fran frowned "Evelyn is not a piece of junk."

"He's right" Spanner said with a sigh, leaning back to rest his head against the hood of the car.

"Right" Mukuro muttered uncomfortably.

"Are you mad at me?" Spanner asked, reaching out to Fran and taking his friends hand in his.

Fran nibbled on his lip, it was impossible to ever be upset with Spanner but he did feel a bit upset Spanner hadn't told him about all this.

Spanner frowned and stood from the skateboard, "I have an apology gift for you."

Fran cocked his head to the side curiously before Spanner pulled him in further into the garage. The two stopped in front of an area that had a tan sheet covering it. Fran already knew that it was a car from the shape; he only hoped it was a sports car he could race with. Spanner released his hand and went over to the covered car, together with Mukuro the two of them pulled the sheet back and Fran felt his eyes go a bit wide.

"It's a Lamborghini Murcielago" Spanner said with a small smile towards his friend, "You're happy."

Fran nodded and stepped forward, placing a careful hand on the car, hoping to not ruin the beautiful green paint job on the car.

"I'd like you to ride around the track, so we can see your time" Mukuro said as he went to stand beside Fran, placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

Fran looked over to Spanner who tossed him the keys and gave him an encouraging nod. Fran nodded back and then looked over to Mukuro who nodded at him and then went over to Spanner.

"We'll be waiting for you at the starting line" Mukuro said before he left with Spanner.

Fran took five minutes to stare at the car before he got in and took another minute to breath in the fresh car smell. When he started the engine he shuddered with joy and made his way to the starting line.

Mukuro walked up to the car and explained to him that he had to do five laps around the track. Fran nodded in understanding and waited until M.M waved the flag for him to go.

The Murcielago was definitely faster than his Accord, Fran decided as he quickly made his first lap and went off on his second. Fran felt the adrenaline rush that came with racing and he went faster and faster until he reached his final lap and slowed the car down to stop at the finish line. He looked out through the black tinted windows and saw four shocked faces and two grinning ones.

Fran stepped out of the car after turning of the engine and pocketing the keys; he walked over to where Spanner patted his head and heard a loud cheer from M.M and Ken, while Chikusa and Chrome just stared at Fran with amazement.

"Your times were excellent, Little One" Mukuro said as he came to stand before Fran. "Welcome to Kokuyo."

Fran nodded and went forward a bit when M.M and Ken glomped him, Chikusa and Chrome were giving him small smiles now and Spanner was hugging him from the front, rambling on and on about making Fran's favorite foods for the next week.

"You'll be training with all five of us for the next month before we race Varia" Mukuro said, interrupting the small festivities, "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes" Fran said with a small nod.

"Very well then, let's go eat!" Mukuro said cheerfully, turning on his heel and running towards his car, his gang following after him.

"Come on, I'm going with you" Spanner said, wrapping his arm around Fran's shoulder and walking him towards the Murcielago.

"Ya know, now that I'm an awesome racer and all I shouldn't have to carry around the horrendous lunch box" Fran said, wrapping his hand around the one Spanner had on his shoulder.

"No way are you getting rid of the awesome lunch box" Spanner muttered.

Fran sighed and gently bumped into Spanner before he pulled Spanner towards the Accord.


	3. Chapter 3

Fran huffed and stabbed the carrot into his mouth. He hated the orange vegetables that Spanner insisted on him eating.

"They're good for your eyes" the blonde would say and shove a bag on baby carrots in Fran's hands. When Fran would ask why he needed to worry about his eyes Spanner would glare at him and remind him that he raced and to race you need your eyes.

So Fran ate the orange abominations with an inward pout, crunching down on the hard vegetable.

"I got you a salad!" Fran really wanted to kill Spanner and his 'health plan.'

For the past month that Fran had been training with Kokuyo, Spanner had been making him healthy meals and snacks. And Fran hated it so much. He just wanted to eat good Italian food and ice cream, not salads and fruit.

Speaking of training, it was going pretty well. Every day the Kokuyo members would race each other and at the end of the week would play Midnight Club or Need for Speed for hand-eye coordination. Though when Mukuro wasn't around they would pop in Call of Duty or Resident Evil and proceed to shoot at either enemy soldiers or fugly zombies. Fran enjoyed shooting zombies. All the guts and blood and popping their heads was great fun for the green haired teen.

"….I'm fine, really" Fran said slowly as he stared at the salad Spanner had gotten for him. He really didn't want it. It's not that he had something against salads; he just had had enough of the green stuff and wanted something like pasta or a hamburger, Spanner made the best hamburgers after all.

"Come on, say 'ah'" Spanner said as he held up a fork with the leafy stuff on it to Fran's mouth. Fran backed away from it, staring down at the green crap.

"Can you at least put some dressing on it?" Fran asked as he turned his head when Spanner tried to shove the fork in his mouth as he spoke.

"Dressing is fattening" Spanner said, pushing the fork against Fran's mouth.

"I'm gonna shove a stick of butter down your th-omp" Fran glared coldly at Spanner who was now grinning triumphantly. Fran sighed and began to slowly chew on the leafy stuff while glaring at his traitorous friend. Spanner continued to feed Fran before he was called over by Mukuro who wanted him to make sure all the cars were in top shape for tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

The race between Varia and Kokuyo was tomorrow and Fran was between being extremely nervous and excited for it. On one hand, the Varia sounded scary from what Chikusa and Ken had told him, on the other hand, he wanted to see their racing and couldn't wait to have an official race, it sent his heart thumping excitedly and he had to work hard to calm himself down.

"Here" Fran shut an eye when he felt something small and hard bang on his head, he opened to say something when Chikusa shoved a Tootsie Roll Pop into his hands.

Fran wanted to cheer with joy, kiss Chikusa and blow up Spanner all the same time. But that would have been bad because 1) Fran was Fran and he didn't cheer in joy. _Ever_. 2) Even a blind man could see there was something going on with Chikusa and Ken. And 3) Spanner was his best friend who housed him and fed him good meals. He was just being a bit of a caring bastard right now.

Fran quickly unwrapped the pop and shoved it into his mouth, inwardly moaning at the chocolatey flavor that rushed into his mouth. He looked over to Chikusa who had a bit of a smirk on his face and pulled the pop out of his mouth.

"Thanks" he muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed from is somewhat desperate need for something sweet.

"You look like you needed it, a little sugar is good for your body" Chikusa said as he leaned against the wall Fran was sitting on.

"I've been trying to explain that to Spanner for the past month" Fran grumbled as he took slow licks of the chocolate Tootsie Roll Pop, he was going to savor every moment with this lollipop before Spanner came and exploded into a rant on why Fran should be chewing on carrots instead of a lollipop.

Chikusa hummed a bit and then looked over to where Ken was currently running around the race track like an excited puppy, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and drool flying out as he ran at top speed.

"You can tell he's pumped" Fran said conversationally, sticking the pop into to his mouth to keep himself from saying anything else.

Chikusa smirked, "Yeah, we've been waiting for a while to be able to race the Varia. If we can race them then our name will rise and we'll race other teams more and more."

"Sounds good" Fran sighed and hopped off the wall, he began to make his way towards the track before he turned back to Chikusa. "I should burn this lollipop off before Spanner scolds me for gaining an ounce…"

"I should run too then, M.M is always shoving food down my throat" Chikusa said as he pushed off the wall and joined Fran on the track. Fran mentally winced at the mention of M.M's food, he liked M.M, somewhat, but her food was disgusting he would rather eat whatever Ms. Bianchi made in Home Ec.

Fran nodded and just when Ken passed by them, the two jumped in behind him and challenged the dog like boy to an on foot race which he readily accepted.

Later on, Spanner would scold Fran for exhausting himself when he should be resting and Fran would wave him away as he usually did.

~0~0~0~0~

Fran shifted his feet somewhat nervously as he leaned against his Murcielago, he and the other Kokuyo members including Spanner waited for the Varia to arrive, Mukuro had decided that the race would take place at the Kokuyo race track to make things more comfortable for the others. The big day was finally here and all they had left to do was wait.

Fran felt a large hand wrap around his and lift it up, he looked up to see Spanner staring in what looked like amazement at Fran's hand.

"It's shaking…" Spanner said that as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and Fran almost felt like kicking him.

"You've seen it shake before" Fran grumbled while trying to pull his hand away from Spanner's larger one.

"I haven't seen it shake in a while…seven years" Spanner whispered the last part lowly before he pressed a small kiss to the hand he was holding and ruffled his friends green hair. Fran felt his heart clench a bit at that…he really didn't like being reminded that his parents were gone and that it had been seven years since he truly expressed himself.

"Look sharp, they're here" Fran suddenly heard Mukuro say from somewhere down the line where all their cars were parked.

As the Varia cars parked a few meters behind the Kokuyo ones, Fran nearly had a heart attack from joy overloadness.

The first was a black Bugatti Veyron that had a white and black striped tiger painted on the side, it was followed by the same car but in gray, this car had shark teeth on the top and looked a bit menacing. Those two were followed by a pink Ferrari Enzo that had an orange feather boa painted onto the hood, Fran loved the car, the boa was just a bit odd though. After that came a black Acura RSX, on the top there was a green lightning bolt that looked a bit real to Fran, and then came a purple McLaren F1 with an ominous looking pair of red eyes on the sides that almost had Fran drooling. But then one car that nearly stopped his heart was a red Aston Martin that had a silver tiara painted onto the hood. It was so breathtaking that Fran almost wanted to run over and hug it.

Suddenly, the door to the black Bugatti opened and an intimidating man stepped out, his eyes settling on Mukuro who wore a bright grin on his face.

"Mukuro Rokudo" the way the raccoon tail man said Mukuro's name almost made Fran think he was gonna rip the pineapple's throat out and gobble it up.

"Good evening, Xanxus" Mukuro greeted.

Xanxus. An intimidating name for an intimidating man.

"Voooi! You better be good today or else I'll slit your throat open!" Fran felt startled at the sound of this voice, it sounded pretty angry and it came from a silver haired man who was apparently the owner of the gray Bugatti.

"I really don't care, I just want my money" said a low voice in a small sigh, this guy…or girl, wore a hood over his/her eyes so Fran couldn't really tell what gender this person was.

"Ah~ Look at all the cute youngsters" Fran actually cringed at that voice, he knew this one personally. It was the school nurse Lussuria, the one who tended to Fran's wounds whenever he would crash into a mailbox on his way to school.

"We are ready to race!" the guy in black leather really creeped Fran out, his hair was odd and spiky and he just had weird sideburns that Fran wanted to take a razor to.

"Ushishi, hurry up, the Prince has little patience for these things" This voice…this voice made Fran's ears tingle pleasantly. It sounded nice and the owner of the voice didn't look so bad either. His blonde hair stuck out oddly and covered his eyes the same way man-woman's hood covered his/hers, he was tall and skinny but still looked pretty strong.

And the worst thing came out Fran's mouth at that moment.

"I don't like you."

* * *

**(A/N) Oh Fran...**

**So, I'll leave Mammon's gender up to you guys, whatever the majority is then that's what Mammon shall be. **


	4. Chapter 4

At the same time several heads turned to face a green haired teen, Fran was being pulled back against Spanner's chest , a hand smacking over his mouth.

Fran frowned a bit, his eyes staring straight ahead as he gave a long, slow lick to Spanner's hand, smirking inwardly when Spanner cringed and pinched his waist.

"Ushishi, you're making a horrible first impression, rookie" said the blonde, a creepy grin on his face that showed off sharp, white teeth.

"Umphmhmfhm" Spanner raised an eyebrow at that and then frowned before he pinched his friend's waist once again.

"That's rude" Spanner said when Fran glared up at him. Fran responded to that by licking at the large hand covering his mouth once again.

"How about we introduce ourselves" Mukuro said in an attempt to ease the mood. "I'll start; I am the challenger and leader of Kokuyo, Mukuro Rokudo."

"Um…I-I'm Chrome Dokuro…it's a pleasure to be able to race with you…" Chrome stuttered shyly, stepping back to stand beside M.M when she was done.

"I am M.M" M.M grumbled lowly, her head tilted upwards proudly.

"I'm Ken Joshima and this is Chikusa Kakimoto" Ken said rather excitedly. Fran swore that if that boy had a tail it would be wagging at about one hundred mph.

Spanner sighed, it was Fran's turn but knowing his friend the green haired teen would probably say something snarky and piss of the opponent so he would introduce him.

"This child here is Fran Ayres, I'm Spanner Ayres, the mechanic" Spanner introduced both himself and Fran who bit down on his palm. Spanner just pressed his hand tighter against his mouth and rested his chin on the green head.

"Brothers?" the leather man asked, looking for any similarities between the blonde and green males. The only thing that was almost similar was the green eyes but the blondes were a different shade aside from that they were both pretty thin.

"I guess you could call us that" Spanner mumbled, his chin moving uncomfortably on Fran's head and causing the younger one to bite him again.

"Etempho" _Let me go_. Spanner shook his head and silently ordered him to pay attention.

"I am the leader of Varia, Xanxus" the intimidating raccoon man said, his head held high in an almost royal way.

"Vooi! The name's Superbi Squalo" the shark man roared loudly. Fran was glad for the hand covering his mouth or else he would have chuckled.

"Hehhimbii?" A corner of Spanner's mouth lifted as he shook his head. _Super bi?_

"I am Levi A Than, the bosses right hand man and-oomph!" was all leather man got to say before he was bopped on the head by Squalo who began to yell at him in some way Fran didn't even understand.

"Ushishi, I'm Belphegor Cabrera, and this little guy is Mammon" the blonde introduced himself and the purple haired, apparently, male beside him.

_What kind of name is Belphegor? Never mind that, the hooded person is a guy?_ Fran was slightly disturbed by this because that person definitely looked female. He had long hair!

Spanner pinched his waist again, "Stop being rude." Damn their telepathy, Fran pouted.

"Ah…I'm Shoichi Irie…the mechanic for the Varia, it's a pleasure to meet you all" Spanner suddenly perked up at the sound of this voice. Shoichi was here! Shoichi!

"Shoichi?" Spanner asked innocently, masking his inner glee at seeing his friend.

"Hello, Spanner" Shoichi greeted as he walked over to where Spanner was holding Fran captive.

"I didn't know you worked for them" Spanner said with a small pout.

"Well I didn't know you worked for Kokuyo so I guess we're even" Shoichi countered before he looked down to Fran who was looking rather bored and tired of being held for so long. "He looks like he needs air…"

"Oh…" Spanner muttered before removing his hand from Fran's mouth but still keeping the one around his waist. Fran took deep breaths once he was released and turned back to glare at his friend who was smiling sheepishly at him.

"I'm going to destroy you" Fran said simply before pulling away from Spanner and walking over to Chikusa and Ken.

"That's your best friend?" Shoichi asked Spanner, smiling at the strange boy.

"Yep."

Over with Chikusa and Ken, Fran toyed around with his phone for a minute before he got bored and slammed it shut.

"Nervous?" Chikusa asked, looking over to the teen that looked like he would be pouting if he did show expressions.

"No, I just wish _they_ would hurry up" Fran grumbled. _They_ was Mukuro and Xanxus who were deciding who would race who, how many laps and how many team members would have to beat their opponent for the team to win.

"These things take awhile, unfortunately Xanxus wasn't willing to meet with Mukuro until the day of the race so they couldn't plan these things before" Chikusa sighed as he pushed his glasses up.

"Gaaah! I'm so excited! I can't wait to leave those Varia brats in my dust!" Ken cheered loudly, pumping his fist in the air.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had that eleventh cup of coffee…" Chikusa muttered worriedly as he stared at his hyper friend.

"Eleven…why'd you even let him have one?" Fran asked Chikusa, shocked that Ken was even allowed to have coffee.

Chikusa shrugged and turned away from Fran to pat his Audi.

"Spanner put nitrous in yesterday…Mukuro tested it out and it's safe" Chikusa explained carefully, watching Fran for any sort of reaction. "We know you haven't tried it out yet but…"

"I trust Spanner, I'm sure he didn't put anything in there that would explode when I turned the engine on" Fran said while hoisting himself up to sit on the wall.

Chikusa smirked a bit, "That's a good friendship you two have."

Fran only nodded. From his spot on the wall he could pretty much see everyone. To the right he could see Xanxus and Mukuro discussing things over the hood of Mukuro's car. Ahead he could see M.M and Chrome checking out the other cars, M.M was probably checking out the paint jobs. There was also Levi and Squalo who were arguing about something. To his right he could see Spanner and Shoichi talking about something, probably about mechanics. And finally his eyes settled on the blonde, Belphegor, and his purple haired girly looking companion, Mammon. The two were playing rock paper scissors and from the pout on his face it seemed that Belphegor was losing.

"Oi, scum, we're ready" Xanxus' voice boomed loudly in the track arena, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at him.

"We've decided that there will be three laps, I will be racing against Xanxus, M.M against Lussuria, Ken against Squalo, Chrome against Mammon, Chikusa against Belphegor and Fran against Levi, three from each team will have to cross the finish line before their opponent for that team to win and…" Mukuro's mismatched gaze turned to look at Fran apologetically for a moment before they stared straight ahead, "anything goes."

Fran gulped. Anything goes meant that cars would be smashing into each other and crashes could be caused…anything to win.

"Take your places" Mukuro ordered finally.

Everyone moved to stand beside their cars, Mukuro and Xanxus set off first and then Squalo and Levi. Chikusa and Ken went next and Chrome and M.M stayed behind to accompany Fran, not wanting to leave the newbie with two Varia members.

Fran looked over to Spanner in search for comfort; his friend nodded and walked over to him. Fran was pulled into a tight hug and he returned it, hoping that he would live to see his friend again.

"You'll be fine" Spanner whispered into his shoulder, giving Fran a tight squeeze before letting him go.

"I'll see you later" Fran nodded and then headed off to his car.

M.M whispered a 'finally' and Chrome just gave him a comforting smile before the two slid into their cars and started their engines. Fran was about to slide in when out of the corner of his eye he saw the odd blonde lean down and give a small peck on the lips to the girly purple haired male. His eyebrow rose a bit but he shrugged it off and slid into his car, started the engine and made his way to the starting line with M.M and Chrome.

"What the hell are those brats doing?" Fran could hear Squalo growl from the communicator system that Spanner had installed in his car. The monitor allowed Fran to see his teammates, opponents and even allowed him to communicate with both friend and foe.

"Probably making out somewhere" Fran muttered lowly as he leaned back in his chair, ready to wait a while before said 'brats' came.

"What was that, Little One?" Fran was a bit startled by that. He had completely forgotten to turn his side off so no one would hear him, he quickly shook his head.

"Nothing" he responded before reaching over to turn his end of the line off.

"Ushishi, we're ready" came the voice of Belphegor just milliseconds before Fran turned his line off.

"About time" Fran sighed inwardly, he really should have just pressed that red button.

"Play nice, Fran" another great feature of the GPS was that it also allowed him to communicate with his lovely mechanic/best friend.

"I'm being nice by not taking scissors to that blonde bush of his" he really should have turned it off, Fran decided; realizing just seconds afterwards just what he was saying.

"Ushishishi, the prince is going to destroy you, weird one" Fran almost shuddered at that, the blonde sounded pretty serious.

A small boop told Fran that someone was setting up a private line with him.

"Fran, be careful…this guy is known as 'Prince the Ripper'" apparently it was his best friend who was trying to save his life. "He's known for tearing apart others cars on the track and destroying racers careers…just…be really careful."

"Spanner, don't you know that people with green hair never die?" Fran said matter-of-factly, playing with the GPS system a little.

"…" Spanner was quiet for a minute before he finally said something "stay sharp, the race is starting."

The connection broke and Fran positioned himself properly, hands on the wheel, foot on the breaks and ready to shift over to the gas.

"GO!"

And they were off, Xanxus quickly took the lead as he speeded down the track, Mukuro was hot on his trail though and M.M and Lussuria were refusing to be left behind. Chikusa and Ken flew past Squalo and Bel, leaving the two of them as Ken would say 'in their dust.' Chrome was side to side with Mammon and Levi was just a bit ahead of Fran.

After the second lap began the third and Xanxus quickly took the first win, Mukuro coming in a few seconds too late and stopping beside him at the finish line. Ken took the next win, leaving Squalo screaming out threats to the dog like boy through the communicator system. Chrome won the next one and Lussuria won the one after that, leaving the Varia and Kokuyo tied on wins. The last four on the tracks were Belphegor, Levi, Chikusa and Fran.

Fran had passed Levi by a few feet by using his nitrous which Levi had already wasted; he was now neck to neck with Belphegor who was trying to catch up to Chikusa. If Chikusa crossed the line first then Kokuyo would win, if Bel got there first then Varia would win.

Fran gasped when he felt something bump against him. Oh dear…he really didn't need Belphegor messing with his already hyped up nerves by bashing against him. Belphegor bumped against him once again and Fran swerved a bit before he regained control.

"Ushishishi, so you're a fighter, eh?" came Belphegor's voice over the communicator, sounding pretty menacing to Fran.

"And you're Canadian, eh?" Fran really wished he could just keep his mouth shut sometimes.

"Ushishishi…" that laugh didn't sound like the rest. This one held promises of pain and lots of it.

"Fran, are you okay?" Chikusa asked, his voice sounded concerned which just made Fran worry. Was this 'Prince the Ripper' guy really that bad?

"Yeah….wait, don't slow down!" he ordered, checking his monitor quickly to see that Chikusa was losing speed due to his concern.

"Bye-bii" and Fran was suddenly smashed into again. He swerved and this time was unable to control it, he went flying to the side and hit the track wall roughly. Fran yelped as his head hit the tinted windows rather harshly and he suddenly felt like running to Spanner and crying like he did when he was younger.

"Fran!" Ah, there he was. Fran whimpered a bit when he moved; there was a dull ache in his head but it was nothing above his usual headache.

On his monitor there was a light flashing saying that Belphegor had just crossed the finish line and won the race for the Varia.

Fran took a deep breath.

"FUUUUUUU-"the rest was cut off from the blaring of a horn that came when Fran's fist met the wheel.

Fran growled lowly and turned his communicator system off, those freaking voices were annoying him to hell and back and he just wanted Spanner to take him home.

There was a light tap on his window and he pressed the button for it to roll down, his head resting against the wheel.

"Your car is badly damaged…come on, I'll give you a ride to the finish line" Fran lifted his head at the sound of Levi's voice. His mood got a little better at the fact that not all the Varia members were either assholes or potential ones. Levi seemed pretty nice.

Fran nodded and pushed his window back up before he got out of the car, he stumbled a bit and Levi held onto him, leading him to the Acura that Fran admired so greatly earlier. Levi carefully helped Fran into the passenger seat before he made his way around and into the car. Levi drove them to the finish line where Spanner practically tore his door off and pulled Fran out of the car and into his arms.

"I'm gonna kill you" the blonde muttered with great anger and relief, "I'm gonna kill you, revive you, kill you again, revive you and serve you pasta."

"That sounds nice" Fran muttered into Spanner's shirt, holding his friend tightly.

"Hmph, stupid kid deserved it" Belphegor said from somewhere around the hugging friends, catching Fran's attention.

"Voooi, brat! You don't just go cutting down rookies like that!" Squalo yelled loudly, flailing his arms around angrily.

"You're suspended for next week" Xanxus said lowly before walking towards Mukuro.

"What? But next week we race CEDEF!" Bel protested somewhat angrily, moving to follow Xanxus before Mammon stopped him by placing a hand on his chest.

"I'm fine, Spanner…just a headache" Fran said before he pushed Spanner away. Spanner frowned at him and checked his head before he was satisfied to see there were no cuts or bumps.

"I'm sorry about my brat" Xanxus said from behind Fran, startling the young male. "I'd make him apologize but then he would bitch about his pride."

"Doesn't it hurt your pride?" Fran asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

"A true boss should never feel ashamed to recognize and apologize for their team's mistakes" Xanxus explained before walking away.

"I'm gonna make Levi a giant cookie" Fran said randomly as stared up at the sky. Stupid arena lights were blocking the stars…

"Are you sure you're okay?" Spanner asked, frowning again.

"I'm fine" Fran repeated for probably the millionth time that day.

"Little One, Spanner, we're all going out for drinks to celebrate the Varia's win, would you care to come?" Mukuro asked as he walked up to the two friends.

"That's some great good sportsmanship" Fran muttered, taking Spanner's hand in his, "We'll go."

"Great" Mukuro grinned and then went off to let everyone else know.

"We're going?" Spanner asked before he shook his head, "You're too young to drink."

"I'm not drinking….the only one in this team that's old enough to drink is Mukuro…Xanxus, Levi, Squalo and Lussuria are old enough too" Fran hummed lowly and leaned back to rest against Spanner who pulled his hand away from Fran's to wrap both arms around Fran.

"Mmkay, I brought Evelyn so we can take her" Spanner said before lightly pushing Fran off of him.

"You brought Evelyn?" Fran said almost excitedly before he pouted and looked apologetically up at Spanner, "…I'm sorry about Murci…"

"Not your fault, I'll have her back to normal by tomorrow" Spanner said comfortingly, ruffling Fran's hair before he pulled his friend over to the Accord. "I'll be driving."

Fran nodded, not feeling like protesting. He slipped into the car when Spanner unlocked the passenger door and felt a pleasant feeling from the sound of the roaring engine.

"I should get that fixed…" Spanner mumbled with a frown on his face.

"No, I like it" Fran lightly pushed at Spanner.

"Oookay then" Spanner said somewhat in amazement that anyone could put up with that horrible sound.

"Ah…could I ride with you guys?" came Shoichi's voice from outside of the car.

Fran stopped to think for a while. How had Shoichi gotten here anyway?

"Ah…I-I was riding with Bel but h-he…" Shoichi explained nervously.

Fran looked curiously at Shoichi who now sat in the backseat before he looked out of the windshield to see Bel pinning Mammon to the hood of the purple McLaren. Fran instantly felt sorry for the poor car that had to suffer from seeing that unashamed display of passion. The make-out session went on for a while longer before Squalo pulled the blonde and purple haired males apart and dragged Bel to his Aston Martin.

Fran shook his head in amusement before he turned to Spanner.

"Let's go."

* * *

**O_O HAHAHAHAHA! I'm really sorry about the Bel x Mammon. I don't plan to make things easy for Bel and Fran so expect many many chapters of interference before they can actually even become friends. I'll try my best to keep the Bel x Mammon to a minimum but it's pretty important in progressing Bel and Fran's realtionship so...yeah. **


	5. Chapter 5

Fran was a bit confused when Spanner parked in the lot of a large, glamorous club. Fran was sure that a glass of water at this place would cost at least five dollars and that sort of worried him.

"Mukuro is paying for our drinks, so don't worry" Spanner said, reading Fran's mind easily.

"We're too young to drink…" Shoichi muttered from the back seat, his head hanging lowly and a small blush on his face.

"We're only a year underage, and I won't be drinking anyway since someone has to get Fran home" Spanner said with a small smile as he ruffled his friend's hair. Fran pulled away from the hand and got out of the car, closing the door gently and stretching out a bit.

"Are you anorexic?" Fran's eye nearly twitched at the sound of that voice, his eyes peeked open to see Belphegor staring at him, a small grin on his face.

"I don't know, are you blind?" Fran countered, lowering his arms back down to his side and self-consciously pulling his shirt down.

Bel's grin disappeared and was replaced with a frown. The blonde was about to say something else before Mammon came and wrapped his arms around one of Bel's.

"Come on" said the small purple haired male before dragging Bel into the club.

"We should go too" Spanner said, suddenly appearing at Fran's side.

Fran nodded and wrapped his arms around Shoichi's the same way Mammon had done to Bel. "Come on, Chi."

"Chi?" Shoichi stared at the little green haired kid that was now pulling him into the bar. Spanner was laughing his head off just a few steps behind them, finding the entire situation hilarious.

"Isn't he cute?" Spanner asked his red haired friend as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"W-well yes…b-but…_Chi_?" Shoichi repeated, the name sounded way too cutesy and it kind of disturbed him.

"Chi sounds cuter that Sho or Ichi" Fran explained as he followed Mukuro up the stairs that lead to the balcony area of the club. Already the music was booming in his ears and the lights were extremely distracting and pretty.

"O-oh" Shoichi sighed and allowed Fran to lead him all the way to where everyone else sat on a semi-circle bar couch with one round table for their drinks. Spanner slid in first and gave a small smirk to Mammon who simply looked past him and over to Fran who slid in beside the blonde and then Shoichi.

"So how'd you two meet?" Spanner asked Mammon conversationally. Fran bit back his smirk; sometimes Spanner could be as playful as he was.

Mammon ignored him and turned over to Bel who was checking out the menu.

"Can he even see it through all that?" Fran asked Spanner, leaning into his friend so the curly haired blonde could hear him.

Spanner chuckled and shrugged.

"Good evening, I'm Chris your waiter for tonight, what can I get for you?" asked a young male with short, brown hair.

"I'll have a Zombie" Xanxus said while looking at his menu.

"Kamikaze" Mukuro ordered and next to him Levi made a sign for two.

Squalo ordered a Black Velvet and Lussuria ordered a Red Velvet Martini in a flirty tone that made Fran inwardly cringe. Xanxus then ordered Shirley Temples for his 'younger brats' and Ken ordered a Chocolate Milkshake. M.M and Chrome both decided on a Piña Colada and Chikusa and Shoichi both ordered an Orange Julius.

"Hm…we'll have a Strawberry Lassi" Spanner ordered for both himself and Fran. Fran looked over to Spanner and raised an eyebrow. "It's sweet, you'll like it."

Fran nodded and rested his head against Spanner's shoulder. He really wished he was allowed to have some alcohol, just enough to keep him up.

"I'll be right back with your orders" Chris said before giving a kind smile to everyone and leaving. But not before Lussuria slipped a piece of paper into his apron.

"That's weird…" Fran muttered into Spanner's ear, the music was becoming louder and louder and the lights were moving to the tempo of the music, making Fran feel slightly dizzy.

Minutes later, Chris returned with their drinks and set them down in front of the proper people before taking his leave and going to attend to other costumers.

Fran stared at his drink for a few minutes. Of course Spanner would order a drink with a ton of strawberries in it; the guy loved those juicy red fruits. He took a careful sip, sucking the pinkish liquid through the straw and shivering a bit from the coldness of the drink.

"It's good" Fran said blankly, staring at the cup as if it were the most fascinating thing.

"Good, I'll make it for you someday" Spanner said before taking another long sip of his drink.

As Fran sat back and sipped at his drink, he noticed Mammon looking over to him every once in a while. The looks felt a bit uncomfortable and made him want to squirm or crawl under the table, but that would just be a bit weird. He momentarily wondered if he had anything on his face and he began to lightly scrub at it with his sleeve when he noticed something under where Mammon's eyes should be.

He reached up and touched his birthmarks. Mammon froze and stared at him

Fran traced his odd, purple, triangular birth marks. They were smaller than Mammon's who had longer triangles but aside from that it was still a bit weird they both had the same thing. Fran wondered if it was just a tattoo.

Bel pouted when he saw Mammon staring at the green brat, he tugged on his boyfriends sleeve to get his attention and he gave Mammon a puppy pout when he finally got his attention.

"Mammon, you aren't falling for that rude kid, are you?" Bel whined.

"You've been rude to him too…" Mammon answered.

"You didn't answer my question" this time Bel frowned and stared at his boyfriend who sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not, his marks just look somewhat like mine" Mammon explained as he climbed into Bel's lap to reassure him.

Bel grinned and wrapped his arms around Mammon's waist; he rested his head against Mammon's shoulder and hummed pleasantly. Mammon chuckled lowly and reached back to run his fingers in blonde hair.

Bel and Mammon were startled out of their peacefulness when loud laughter came from their left, they both snapped their heads over to see Spanner and Shoichi laughing uncontrollably and the green kid biting back a smile. Bel frowned and Mammon simply stared at Fran's quirking lips, it was interesting how the kid wanted to express himself but didn't allow it.

"Oh gosh, my stomach" Spanner groaned and chuckled at the same time before snickering.

"Are you guys serious?" Fran asked while still trying to fight his desire to laugh along with his friends.

"One hundred percent serious" Shoichi chuckled and held his stomach, it was hurting pretty badly from laughing so hard.

Fran decided to take a sip of his strawberry drink to cool down when he noticed Mammon and Belphegor staring at him. He smartly waved at them before taking a long sip of his Strawberry Lassi. By the time he was done drinking, the couple had turned their heads and started a conversation.

"You two sure got some odd moments together" Fran said as he leaned back against the leather couch.

"We have fun moments too" Spanner said while wrapping an arm around Fran's shoulders, "Like that one time when our go kart exploded when you kicked a pebble at hit. And running over every mailbox on the block."

Shoichi gave Fran and Spanner a disbelieving look before he burst out laughing, Spanner following shortly afterwards. Fran, once again, bit back his lump of laughter and took a sip of his drink.

Three hours later, Xanxus and Mukuro were singing country songs, Levi was complaining about his wife to Chrome and M.M, Squalo was dancing with Lussuria, Ken and Chikusa were videotaping everything, Bel and Mammon were off dancing too and Shoichi, Spanner and Fran were still telling stories about each other.

"Oh gosh, Mosca's hand went flying into the teachers head, the poor guy was in the hospital for three weeks " Shoichi said while chuckling, his stomach was feeling better after his third Orange Julius and he was now on his sixth.

Fran was now having a hard time keeping his laughter in, the sugar in the Strawberry Lassi was loosening him up and making him feel more hyper yet relaxed. Spanner had a better control over sugar since he had a lollipop in his mouth every half hour so he was feeling less hyped up.

"Oh crap it's three in the morning, Fran you have school in the morning" Spanner groaned and hit his head on the table, "I'm a bad parent…."

"You're not my dad" Fran protested and then continued, "If we leave now…I'll have about one or two hours of sleep."

"I hate your insomnia" Spanner grumbled.

"I hate it too" Fran said while standing up, "Let's go."

"Can I catch a ride with you guys?" Shoichi asked and looked over to the dance floor, "Bel is…busy."

"Sure" Spanner said and pulled himself off the couch, pushing and Fran to get him to move.

"Come on, Levi, we'll take you home" Fran said to the drunk man while pulling at the leather clad arm.

"Home?" Levi asked before shaking his head, "My wife is home."

"And I'm sure she's very worried" Fran grumbled and helped Spanner pull Levi up. The blonde put one of Levi's arms around his shoulder and held onto the leather man's waist. Shoichi moved to the other side to help balance Levi and the two made their way to the exit.

"See you later" Fran said to the remaining people at the table who waved him off before following after Spanner and Shoichi who were now pretty far.

Fran sped down the stairs and very nearly bumped into a flat chest. He looked up to see Belphegor staring down at him, a small frown on his face, to his right was Mammon who was staring at his face in a way that was making Fran uncomfortable.

"Excuse me" Fran muttered while staring at Belphegor right where he supposed his eyes were.

"Ushishi, leaving so soon?" Bel asked as a small grin spread on his face.

Fran nodded, "Now I'd really appreciate it if you'd just get your fat ass out of the way."

"The Prince isn't fat" Bel frowned and stared down at the green haired weirdo.

"Well he's not very smart either" Fran grumbled, he was beginning to get irritated that the damn blonde wouldn't get out of his way.

Bel opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Mammon began to push lightly at his stomach.

"Have a good night" Mammon said to Fran who nodded and speed walked away.

Bel frowned, "Why'd you let him go?"

"You two are pointlessly fighting…aside from that he's a high school student out on a school night" Mammon explained as he led Bel up the stairs.

"So?" asked Bel, not seeing what the problem was.

"He has school tomorrow, it's three am and he has insomnia" Mammon sighed when Bel tugged on his hand to stop him.

"How do you know all this?" Bel asked, his frown growing.

"He can't drink and looks younger than his blonde friend" Mammon explained slowly, "He also looks like a depressed person trying to hide his emotions like that, insomnia is caused by or causes depression."

"Oh…you're pretty observant about this kid" Bel's frown deepened once more as he stared up at Mammon who was two steps ahead of him.

Mammon sighed and leaned down to kiss Bel. The blonde grinned and pulled Mammon closer, pressing the purple haired male closer to his body.

"Oi you brats! Get the fuck up here already!" they heard Xanxus growl from the table and parted.

"Ugh, come on" Bel sighed and tugged Mammon up the stairs.

Mammon looked back to see if the green haired boy was still there.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) So, this is basically a 'the-day-after' chapter. I still hope you guys enjoy it ^^.

* * *

Fran grumbled sleepily as he stumbled his way down the stairs, the first things he saw were Levi pulling his shoes on and Shoichi fixing something on the table.

Last night, Levi had been too drunk to tell them exactly where he lived, he kept giving fake directions like '911 Cop street' and '123 Fake lane.' So they ended up taking him home along with Shoichi who had forgotten his keys back at the club and hoped someone would get them for him.

"Um hi" Fran greeted as he looked between Levi and Shoichi.

"Good morning" they both said simultaneously.

"Leaving so soon?" Fran asked Levi as he approached the elder man.

"My wife left me thirty-three messages last night" Levi sighed while holding up his phone.

"She must be a good one" Fran said as he went into the kitchen.

"She is, she's like a flower" Levi said dreamily, "She just yells at me a lot."

"Sad" Fran muttered before taking a bite of his apple. "Hey, Chi, did someone drop your keys off?"

"Uh…no, but my roommate is home so he'll let me in" Shoichi explained.

"Mkay, I'll go get ready and then I'll take you there" Fran said before he went up the stairs and tossed his half eaten apple to Shoichi who caught it.

After a few minutes Fran was rushing down the stairs and stopped in front of Shoichi.

"Where's Spanner?" he asked while pulling on his black school vest.

"Downstairs" Shoichi said before turning around to look at Fran and smiling, "You look nice."

Fran huffed. He hated the tan slacks, white button up shirt and black vest or sweater (depending on the season) that he had to wear with black shoes that just made him want to glare at his feet all day.

Fran went over to the basement door and opened it, he peeked his head inside and saw bright lights and heard drilling sounds. "Hey Spanner, I'm off."

"Have a good day" came the mumbled answer of his best friend before there was crashing sounds, "Wait, your lunch!"

Fran slammed the door shut and held it before he shooed Levi and Shoichi out, he released the door when the two were outside and ran towards the door after swiping his keys off the coffee table. He ran over to where Evelyn was waiting, Shoichi standing beside the Accord and Lussuria was there to pick up Levi.

"Um…hello" Fran greeted Lussuria. He really didn't want that guy knowing where he lived.

"Ah! Good morning~~~!" Lussuria greeted while waving flamboyantly, making Fran inwardly cringe as he opened up the door for himself and unlocked Shoichi's.

Fran had only started the car when Spanner came running out, Power Rangers lunchbox in hand. He quickly threw the car in reverse only to hit the neighbor's mail box and the one after it. He huffed and pressed on the brake. Spanner knocked on the window and Fran pushed the button to bring it down. The green haired teen took the lunchbox and handed it to Shoichi who placed it on his lap.

"Tell the neighbor I'm sorry" Fran said blankly.

"You're never sorry" Spanner said before ruffling Fran's hair and heading back to the house.

Fran pushed the window back up and nearly jumped at the honk from Lussuria's car, he honked back and pressed on the gas pedal.

"This….is a nice lunchbox" Shoichi said while trying to contain his laughter.

"Shut it."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Come to the track after school."_

That was the text message Fran received from his best friend while he put books in his locker and pulled out the ones he needed. So, after he got everything he needed, he left the school, got into his car, threw his book bag into the back seat and headed off towards the Kokuyo track.

Once he arrived there he noticed that there were several other cars parked in the parking lot. Ones he had seen two weeks ago at his first official race.

Fran stopped the car and slid out before closing the door and making his way down to the race track where he could already see familiar heads. The first one he noticed was Spanner's curly blonde head and then he noticed Mammon, Belphegor and Shoichi. When he reached the last step he made his way over to Spanner who smiled nervously and ruffled his hair.

"I love seeing you in your uniform" Shoichi teased lightly, causing Fran to stick his tongue out at him.

"Hello, Little One" Mukuro greeted, grabbing Fran's attention.

"Master" Fran greeted lowly, tugging at his vest. Wearing one in mid-August was just ridiculous to him.

"Well, we will begin" Mukuro said, nodding over to Xanxus who stepped forward.

"Last night our track burnt down and-"Xanxus was cut off by Belphegor who stomped his foot and crossed his arms.

"You and that pineapple got drunk and burnt it down!" the blonde growled loudly.

"Quiet" Xanxus ordered before he continued. "Mukuro has been kind enough to allow us to use his track and to form an alliance with us, so consider this place our new home."

Several groans were heard after this and a few verbal protests from Bel and Ken. Fran frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Fran asked as his eyes sweeped through everyone present before he looked over to Mukuro and Xanxus.

"Sorry, Little One, but no" Mukuro answered. Fran felt like growling because Mukuro didn't sound very sorry.

"I'm okay with it" Shoichi said carefully, hoping not to upset anyone.

"Me too" Spanner said and placed a hand on Shoichi's shoulder.

"I will follow boss's every decision" Levi said loyally. Fran wanted to smack him across the head.

"Whatever" Bel and Ken huffed.

"Very well then, we will be spending the day together to get used to each other, so no one leave, okay? Fran knew that was directed at him and he glared at his Master before nodding.

"I have homework to do" Fran said before he headed off towards his Accord, wanting to get away from all the sudden change.

Spanner frowned as he watched his friend practically flee from the track.

A few hours later, Fran sat on top of Evelyn, books on his lap and his sides along with a few papers and packets. He was a smart kid but due to his thoughts about this change he couldn't think very well about which one of the colonies was a refuge for Catholics.

"It's Maryland" said a mumbled voice to Fran's right. He looked down to see Bel's arms crossed on the top of the car, looking at the packet on the green haired teens lap.

Fran picked up his packet and smacked the top of Bel's head with it.

"Ow! What was that for?" Bel complained rather loudly as he rubbed his head and backed away from the car.

"Go away" Fran grumbled as he wrote down the answer quickly before going to the next one.

"It was Salem, they didn't have very strong bonds and they fought over the control of Ohio Valley" Bel said quickly as he approached the car with every answer.

Fran bit the inside of his cheeks and stared down at his packet, the dumb blonde had just answered the next three questions.

"What do you want, Belphegor?" Fran asked as he wrote down the answers, if Belphegor was going to give him the answers then that was good for him. Less work.

"Nothing, I just wanna annoy you" Bel answered as he perched his arms on the top of the car again. He grinned when the green haired kid squirmed away from the arms that were way too close to his lap.

"Mission accomplished, now leave" Fran ordered.

"You don't have to call me by my full name, Bel is fine" Bel stared up at the green haired kid who stared blankly down at him.

"Whatever" Fran grumbled and switched over to his PreCal work.

"You're pretty smart, huh?" Bel said in a somewhat impressed tone as he stared at the Pre Calculus work. The Law of Sines, Bel's favorite.

"I guess…" Fran answered in a mutter as he quickly solved the answer for the A angle.

"Hm, then you're kind like me…I graduated high school just a few months ago" Bel said proudly.

"No one asked you" Fran said lowly, he really wanted this guy to go away.

"Ya know, if you put too much weight on the top of your car it could cave in" Bel reached out a finger and poked at Fran's stomach, "You got quite a bit of flab here."

"Flab my ass, you anorexic coccyddynia" Fran growled and slammed his books shut before shoving them all back into his backpack; he could do the rest later.

"A sharp tongue is no indication of a keen mind" Bel recited lowly; he smiled up at Fran, poked his stomach again and left.

Fran frowned and slid off the hood of the car.

Maybe he could run a few laps with Ken.

~0~0~0~0~

Fran hated that satisfied grin on Bel's face as he ran around the track with Ken a few inches behind him. It meant that Bel had won this round and gotten to Fran's self-consciousness.

"Oi, Frog! Don't you need a break?" he heard Bel call from the benches.

"Don't you need a license to be that ugly?" Fran retorted, his throat was dry and he was starting to feel tired. He went one last lap when Spanner put an arm out and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"If you're gonna run at least take of the shirt and vest, it's freaking mid-August" Spanner scolded softly as he pulled the vest off of Fran and unbuttoned his shirt.

Fran quickly pulled the shirt closed and stared down, even if he did have a t-shirt under he felt pretty uncomfortable. Spanner frowned and grabbed his hands, pulling them away from the shirt.

"Don't mind him, he acts that way but he has a soft heart and a head to match" Spanner said with a low chuckle, "You look beautiful, now strip to your underwear and do the Macarena."

Fran bit back his smile and lightly punched Spanner's shoulder, who simply burst out laughing at the image of Fran in his underwear and going 'Heeey Macarena!'

Shoichi came up to the two friends and handed Fran a bottle of water before stopping Ken long enough to give him one as well. Fran thanked Shoichi and took a sip of his water before Spanner broke out into a louder fit of laughter.

"You just imagined me pouring this water over my naked body" Fran sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Yes" Spanner breathed out before he went back to laughing.

"You two are great" Shoichi chuckled as he looked down at Spanner who was on his knees and pounding the ground.

"Stop, you're gonna hurt yourself" Fran scolded softly as he grabbed Spanner's hand and pulled him up.

"That was too funny" Spanner chuckled as he stood up.

"Your mind works in odd ways" Fran said as he shook his head lightly.

Spanner cleared his throat and fixed his jumpsuit before he stared at Fran, "I made some changes to Murci and I want you to test them out, is that okay?"

Fran nodded and Spanner handed him his keys.

"She's over there" Spanner motioned with his head and leaded Fran and Shoichi towards the Murcielago.

"Ken get off the track" Chikusa called to his friend who was still wildly running around and drinking water at the same time, getting it all over himself.

Once Ken got off the track, Fran got into Murci and started her up.

"Okay so I changed some things around to make her go faster, I also placed in a second nitrous tank and I want you to use both to see if they work" Spanner explained.

"If they don't work?" Fran asked somewhat nervously.

"They won't explode or anything, they just won't start" Shoichi explained quickly to relax the teen.

"Right" Fran nodded and shifted to 'D' and placed his foot on the break.

"Go for about five laps, alright?" Spanner said and backed away when Fran nodded.

Fran pushed the window back up and revved the engine a few times, making the engine roar.

Spanner gave him the go through the communicator and he sped off. He pressed the first nitrous and it went off successfully.

"Don't do them one after another, that could cause problems" Spanner said through the communicator.

"Right" Fran whispered and turned at the curve, speeding up as when he completed the turn.

At the benches, Bel stared at the track and stood up from his seat.

"He's fast" he muttered more to himself than to his purple haired companion.

"If you hadn't bumped into him that day he could have won the race" Mammon said while examining his hoodie.

Bel growled and clenched his jaw.

He wouldn't accept this.

~0~0~0~0~

Fran was completely exhausted when he finally got home. After testing out the new things in Murci he was challenged to a friendly race by M.M and the two raced around for about an hour before Spanner told him it was time to leave. Fran almost frowned at that, he was having fun racing with everyone.

"Hey, take out the trash please?" Spanner asked before he opened up the basement door.

Fran nodded and pushed himself off the couch. He went out into the yard where the single bag of trash was sitting and picked it up to take it out to the front.

Outside, he saw his neighbor putting down his trash on the curb.

"Hey there, neighbor" Fran greeted with a wave when his neighbor turned around to face him.

His neighbor simply flipped him the finger and went back to his house.

Fran sighed and rolled his eyes.

_Neighbors._

**(A/N) I love how Fran and Bel totally say the opposite of what they said in chapter 5. In chapter 5 Bel calls Fran anorexic and Fran calls Bel fat. In this chapter they say the opposite xD. And I totally didn't do it on purpose, it just came out that way o.O.**


	8. Chapter 8

Spending time at the track was becoming an everyday thing for Fran and also Kokuyo and Varia members. Most days after school Fran would head over to the tracks and hang out with Spanner, Shoichi, Ken or Chikusa. Some days they would race each other for training but others it would just be for fun.

Kokuyo and Varia were both starting to get along pretty well too. All except a certain blonde and green haired teen. The first week while Fran did his homework he would lock himself inside Evelyn and do his best to finish as fast as he could. He quickly learned that locking himself inside his car was not enough. Bel would have passionate make-out sessions with Mammon, make funny faces and just sit in front of his car and grin just to annoy the hard working teenager.

After a few days of that, Fran moved into Murci who had black tinted windows so Bel wouldn't be able to see his reactions to his annoying teasing. He could still see Bel doing stupid stuff out of his windows but now it was less bright. But soon Belphegor stopped all the visual stuff and went for noise. He would sing any song that came to mind at the top of his lungs and would plug in his iPod and sing along with that too. A while after that a few people began to sing along with him. Fran wasn't very sure he'd be able to get Mukuro singing 'Pocket Full of Sunshine' out of his head for a while.

A few days of this and Fran decided to resort to threats to the annoying blonde. While the blonde danced in front of the green Murcielago, Fran started the car, honked loudly and proceeded to chase Bel around in the car until Bel smartly took the stairs up to the sitting area. After that, Bel didn't bother him much anymore. And Fran was no longer allowed to do his homework inside his cars.

"So….if you divide x by 7 you get…wait, what?" Fran shook his head and scratched his head with the eraser part of his pencil.

"Go to the park" Spanner said from under the car he was working on.

Fran stared at the problem before he shrugged, closed his books and stuffed them into his backpack.

"I'll be back" Fran said before he climbed into Evelyn and drove off, honking at Belphegor who was in his way. When the blonde didn't move he released the brake a little and still the blonde stayed.

"What do you want?" Fran groaned after he rolled down his window.

"Where ya goin?" Bel asked when he came over to the window.

Fran took this chance and drove off.

Bel was left staring as the car left the arena. He angrily kicked the ground and stomped away to mess with Squalo.

~0~0~0~0~

At the park, Fran laid in the warm, green grass beneath a tall, leafy tree.

He was feeling much better now that he could get his thoughts in order. The thing that had been bothering him the most was why Bel was being such an ass to him.

He came up with these conclusions.

1) Fran let Bel know he didn't like him right off the bat.

2) Fran wasn't helping by fighting back.

3) Fran really didn't believe all this was his fault.

Fran quickly threw all those conclusions away and was left where he began, he huffed and covered his face with his arm and when he uncovered it he almost jumped.

An orange long haired female was leaning over him, her face looking concerned.

"Um…are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

Fran shook his head and sat up, "No, I'm Fran."

The girl laughed at his corny joke and introduced herself, "I'm Kyoko."

"Nice to meet you" Fran said and then his eyes trailed downwards and noticed something odd. He blinked and then he blinked again before he looked back up to Kyoko's face. "I don't suppose your hiding something under there…."

"No, it's a baby" Kyoko said with a small laugh.

"Oh…" Fran muttered and continued to stare at the women's stomach.

"Here, she's moving" Kyoko said as she took Fran's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Fran swallowed dryly, "It's a girl…?"

Kyoko nodded and smiled as he felt another kick. Fran felt like pulling his hand away and running but that wouldn't be very nice…and this didn't mean anything either.

"How old are you?" Fran asked without really thinking about it, he was more focused on the kicking going on beneath his hand.

"Twenty-two" Kyoko said with a small smile when Fran began to rub her bulging stomach. "She's six months."

"Twenty-two…that's pretty young" Fran muttered lowly as he continued to rub the young woman's stomach.

"Yeah, I got married when I graduated from high school, my husband and I waited a while to have kids though" Kyoko explained as she joined Fran's stomach rubbing.

Fran bit his lip, this seemed a bit familiar. He shook the thought away and continued to rub Kyoko's stomach and the baby girl inside kicked happily.

"Ah, I should get going, I have some shopping to do" Kyoko said as she pulled herself up.

"Do you have a car?" Fran asked once again without thinking.

"Nope" Kyoko shook her head and then pointed down to her tummy. Now that Fran thought about it, driving with that huge lump could be troublesome.

"Um…then is it okay if I take you? I have some things to pick up as well" Fran offered as he stood up and rocked back on his heels.

Kyoko giggled softly, "Sure, only because you seem like a trustable kid."

Fran nodded and then began to walk towards his Accord; he opened the door for Kyoko and closed it for the pregnant woman once she was inside. He walked around and got into the driver's seat, started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"How old are you?" Kyoko asked Fran as he drove off towards the Supermarket.

"Seventeen" Fran answered before flipping on his turn signal.

"Wow! So young!"

~0~0~0~0~

Fran stared at the two cabbages as he mentally debated which one was better. They both looked the same but different at the same time and he couldn't just take both.

"The one on the left."

Fran lifted his head to see a gentle looking man standing before him in a blue Chinese silk robe. The black haired male was smiling kindly down at him and he pointed to the cabbage on the left, his finger just peeking out from the sleeves.

"This one is greener and cleaner" explained the long haired man who continued to smile at Fran.

"Uh, right…thanks" Fran said as he put the cabbage in his cart.

"You look a bit young to be shopping by yourself" said the robed man.

"Are you a pedophile?" Fran asked with all seriousness.

The robed man laughed and shook his head, "No, I am Fon."

"Oh…I'm Fran" Fran introduced himself, "I'm actually here shopping with a friend for a friend."

It wasn't really a lie. He already considered Kyoko a friend and he was shopping for Spanner and himself.

"Ah, I see" Fon said, the oddly warm smile still on his face.

"Fran! I found the crackers!" Fran turned his head over towards the direction aisle six was in and then turned back to Fon.

"Bye" he said before grabbing his cart and pushing it towards the area Kyoko's voice had come from.

Fon continued to smile as the green haired boy left, he somehow reminded him of someone he knew.

~0~0~0~0~

After dropping Kyoko off at her home with promises of meeting her at the park some other day, Fran made his way home without even bothering to go to the tracks, Spanner would bring his book bag home and if he didn't he could just turn in his homework the next day.

Once he got home he unloaded the groceries from the car and took them inside, as he unpacked the bags and placed the items in the correct places he could hear the news from the living room.

"The police have begun the search for illegal racecar drivers; citizens have reported seeing many sports cars in the past month and have seen some of these cars racing on the roads. Chief-"

Fran bit his lip and placed the can of soup in the pantry.

_Huh._


	9. Chapter 9

It was a bright Saturday morning when Fran left his house and headed over to the park. He decided to walk today and leave Evelyn at home; it was too nice outside to not enjoy the weather by taking a walk. That and he wanted to freak out Spanner since Fran mostly never left the house without taking his Accord with him.

As Fran approached the park he could already see the long, bright orange haired woman sitting on a bench and rubbing at her stomach. She was wearing a white sundress with blue flowers on it and Fran almost felt like taking a picture of the peaceful scene.

"Good morning" Fran greeted Kyoko when he reached the bench.

Kyoko's eyes opened and she smiled upon seeing Fran. "Good morning."

"How are you?" Fran asked as he took a seat beside Kyoko and placed his orange juice bottle between his legs.

"We're feeling good, it's so nice out" Kyoko replied before she turned her head to look at Fran, "You?"

"I'm okay, for now" Fran muttered, "It all really depends on whether Spanner calls me in the next hour or not."

Kyoko chuckled and shook her head, "You really shouldn't worry Mr. Spanner like that."

Fran sighed and nodded. It had been about a week since he met Kyoko at the park that day and since then he had told her all about living with Spanner and why he was living with Spanner along with other things like what school he went to and he even blurted out that he did illegal racing. And she was totally fine with it.

"Are you and Bel getting along yet?" Kyoko asked completely out of the blue.

Fran raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Kyoko.

"I don't know how we're gonna get along when I spend about half an hour at the tracks now" Fran sighed. He really was doing his best to avoid Bel; he didn't feel like fighting with the annoying blonde right now.

"You two should try to be friends, since you're kind of stuck with each other for a while after all" Kyoko said as she continued to rub her growing tummy.

"I'd rather befriend a dead pig" Fran said with mild, well hidden disgust. Becoming friends with Bel was just not going to happen. _Ever._

"That's not nice" Kyoko lightly scolded Fran, causing the teen to pout a bit.

"He's not very nice either" Fran muttered. _Though it's_ _probably is all my fault we're like this._

Kyoko sighed and ran her fingers through Fran hair, "I still think you two could probably get along if you tried."

Fran shook his head lightly to avoid throwing Kyoko's gentle fingers out of his hair, "It's impossible to get along with that guy, I don't how Mammon and the rest of the Varia put up with it."

"They're probably used to him" Kyoko said with a shrug and then her tone changed, "or maybe, I don't know, he's actually a good guy."

"Kyoko" Fran whined, "you're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side" Kyoko confirmed, "that's why I'm trying to get you to get along with that guy before you get hurt."

Fran bit his lip before taking a sip of his juice. He wasn't very used to people he met just a week ago caring so much for him. Spanner had been the same. Just a day after Spanner and Fran met the blonde already confessed to caring for him in some odd, friendly way. It had Fran feel confused and happy at the same time.

"Thank you" Fran muttered lowly and stared down to his lap.

Kyoko smiled and ran her fingers through Fran's hair once more.

The two sat peacefully for a few minutes before Fran's annoying ring tone came on.

"_Hide your kids, hide your wife. Hide your kids, hide your wife. Hide your kids, hide your wife. And hide your husband. Cuz they're rapin errbody out here"_

Fran frowned and snapped his phone open before placing it at his ear.

"I'm going to murder you and send that rapist after your greasy ass" Fran said blankly to the person on the other line.

"_I thought you could use some humor in your life"_ said the blonde on the other line with a small chuckle.

"I'm changing it" Fran sighed and rubbed his face.

"_Aw come on, you know you like the song" _Spanner chuckled, "_we gon find you, we gon find you."_

"I don't like it" Fran huffed, "Now, what do you want?"

"Come to the tracks, Ken wants to race" Spanner said in an official tone that made Fran want to smack his best friend. Spanner and official tones just didn't go well.

"Okay" Fran said before he snapped his phone shut. He stood from the bench and stretched before looking down to Kyoko. "I'm being challenged so, I'll see you later?"

"Um…I actually…" Kyoko bit her lip nervously and looked up to Fran, "Is it okay if I come watch?"

Fran raised an eyebrow and thought about it. It probably didn't matter if outsiders were allowed at the tracks or not, Shoichi had brought his roommate/boyfriend a few days ago and a week ago Lussuria had brought his boyfriend.

"Sure, wait here while I got get Evelyn" Fran said and once he received a nod from Kyoko he was on his way to get his dear Evelyn.

~0~0~0~0~

"Are you sure you can handle the excitement?" Fran asked as he pulled into the parking lot at the tracks. Sometimes he wondered why the area was so freaking large.

"I was able to handle learning that I was pregnant, racing is nothing compared to that" Kyoko said proudly.

"Well being pregnant is nothing compared to racing" Fran 'hmph'ed and stopped the car.

Kyoko laughed as Fran left the car and went to get the door for her. He helped Kyoko exit the car and led her to the sitting area part of the arena.

"Is that Kyoko?" Fran heard Spanner ask from the tracks. He looked over to where his blonde friend was grinning and looking up at him.

"Yup" Fran answered while leading Kyoko down to the benches closer to the tracks, "Kyoko this is Spanner."

Spanner stuck his hand out and introduced himself while Kyoko did the same.

"It's nice to finally meet you" they said simultaneously and Fran rolled his eyes.

"The Frog has a girlfriend?" Fran felt his hand twitch, why did that bastard have to be here?

"I'm Kyoko Sasagawa" Kyoko introduced herself politely to Bel before adding, "I'm married."

"O-oh…" Fran nearly grinned at the embarrassed blush that crossed the blonde idiots face, "I'm Belphegor Cabrera."

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Fran tells me any nice things about you" Kyoko said with a small giggle.

Fran shook his head, "I haven't said a nice thing about that guy a day in my life."

"Pssh, I haven't either, Frog!" Bel growled, turning his attention to Fran who ignored him and went over to Ken who was jumping around on the tracks.

"Hey" Fran greeted his jumpy friend/challenger.

"That Kyoko?" Ken asked when he finally stopped jumping, nodding his head over to the woman who was now introducing herself to everyone present.

Fran nodded.

"HI KYOKO! I'M KEN JOSHIMA!" Fran ducked his head at that; Ken certainly had a loud chord somewhere in there.

Fran saw Kyoko giggle and wave at him and Ken, the two boys waved back and Fran decided it was time for official business.

"You wanted to race?" Fran asked, sticking his hands into his jean pockets.

"Yup, one condition though" Ken said as he held up one finger. Fran nearly fake gagged, he hated conditions.

"Go for it" he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"You have to race me in your Accord" Ken said with a small nod towards the parking area on the upper grounds.

"An Accord versus an Audi doesn't seem very fair" Fran said as he tousled the hair at the back of his head.

"Yeah but you raced Mukuro in that the first time, right?" Ken said before jumping and then standing still, "So it shouldn't be too hard to do it again."

Ken was right, even when he was using the Accord to race Mukuro's Reventon he had passed the sports car for about three seconds.

"Okay" Fran said before walking away and towards the parking area.

"Where ya goin?" Spanner asked as he joined him. "Murci is the opposite way."

"He wants me to race him using Evelyn" Fran explained as he continued to walk towards the parking lot.

"That's not very fair" Spanner frowned.

Fran shrugged and pulled his keys out. He paused for a second before turning to Spanner.

"What are my chances of winning?" Fran asked seriously.

Spanner bit his lip, sighed and buried his fingers in his hair, "They're very low."

Fran nodded and got into his Accord.

Looks like Kyoko was going to have to see him lose.

* * *

**(A/N) Um...I apologize to all of those who don't like The Bed Intruder song.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Get her on the first row" Fran said to Spanner who was leaning down to see Fran through the open window.

Spanner looked over to Kyoko who was staring at the track with interest and sitting on the benches close to the track. Spanner nodded and then backed away, he went over to Kyoko and led her on to the first row seats where mostly everyone else was sitting.

"Why isn't he racing in a sports car?" Kyoko asked Spanner in a confused way that made her sound really cute in Spanner's opinion.

"Racing in the Accord was a condition of Ken's" Spanner explained as he put on his headset that allowed him to communicate with the racers.

"Is he going to be okay?" Shoichi asked with a small frown, things could always go bad on the track.

"They won't be going all out, so he'll be fine" Spanner sighed and ran his finger through his hair, "Though he will be a bit bothered when he loses."

Spanner winced when he felt a small fist punch his arm; he looked over to Kyoko who was frowning disapprovingly at him.

"Have some faith in Fran" Kyoko said with a strong nod. Spanner sighed and gave her a small smile before he nodded as well and then looked over to Shoichi.

"Give them the go" Spanner ordered.

Shoichi nodded, "Go!"

The three watched as Fran and Ken sped off. Even though Fran's Accord wasn't very fast he was keeping up very well with Ken, not allowing a huge gap to grow between them.

Spanner was impressed, only Fran could make an Accord match up to an Audi. Kyoko smiled brightly and inwardly cheered for her young friend. She could tell how much Fran loved racing, the way he simply said the word held so much passion and it amazed her.

In one of the seats in the third row sat a blonde and his purple haired boyfriend, the blonde had his legs resting on the top of the seat before him and his arms behind his head while the purple haired male sat normally. The two watched the race with great interest, both of them betting on who would win the race.

"Ken's gonna win" Bel said with a confident nod.

"Don't underestimate the kid" Mammon said wisely.

Bel 'hmph'ed and frowned. So far, the kid was doing great, he was keeping up pretty well with Ken and he had even passed the Audi completely one lap before the sports car took back the advantage.

Bel wasn't impressed at all.

In fact, it just made him hate the kid even more. You weren't supposed to do so well in a normal car. Why couldn't the stupid kid just be normal and fall behind the sports car the way one is supposed to?

And Bel nearly ripped his seat out from its spot and threw it at the tracks when the stupid, stupid kid crossed the finish line first. The people in the first row, Mukuro, M.M, Chrome, Lussuria, Levi, Spanner, Shoichi, Squalo and Kyoko, cheered loudly and ran down to the tracks to congratulate the boy while Xanxus and Chikusa smirked somewhat proudly. To the blondes left, Mammon smirked triumphantly.

Bel pulled his wallet out and handed one of his many credit cards to Mammon's out stretched hand. His eyes never left the track where mostly everyone was cheering for Fran; even Ken was being a good loser. He never noticed when Mammon got up and went to join them.

Bel did notice when Fran, who was being hugged by Ken, looked up to him, his eyes blank and uncaring.

The blonde bit his lip and snarled. He got up and stormed away to the parking lot.

Fucking brat.

____

* * *

**(A/N) Fran is probably the only person capable of beating an Audi with an Accord. Because he's awesome. Or because this is fiction. Whatever.**


	11. Chapter 11

Fran wasn't sure what to do as he stood in front of his vandalized car. The poor Murcielago had scratches on the green paint job, dents, popped tires and punctures on its body. And Fran had two options:

1)Freak out and start yelling.

2)Break down.

Fran did neither because he just didn't do those things. So he simply stood before he destroyed car and stared at it blankly.

Spanner stood by the green haired teen's side, his hand on the boys shoulder. It was light, but he could feel Fran's body shaking and it made him nervous. Murci could be fixed, Spanner knew that. Changing the doors (the only parts of the cars that had holes in them) and painting over the scratch marks would be too easy for the mechanic and Fran knew that. But that didn't help the fact that someone had damaged his car.

"Ushishishi, what's up?" Fran's head snapped to the side to see his main suspect standing on the tracks and looking at him.

The bastard was twirling around knife.

Suddenly, Fran had a third option.

3)Kill Bel.

In two quick steps Fran was standing before Bel and swinging his clenched fist at the blonde. At the same time, Bel stuck his knife out and swiped it across Fran's cheek.

In a single second, Spanner was holding Fran back who was upset he had only gotten one punch in and that the blonde didn't look all that hurt. Squalo and Levi were holding Bel back who was snarling furiously.

"Um…we're going home" Spanner said quickly as he threw Fran over his shoulder and walked off to the parking lot. Fran was bleeding. A lot. The cut couldn't be that bad, right? Spanner began to panic and walked faster.

"Voi! Bel! What the fuck did you do to piss him off?" Squalo asked as he flailed his arm towards the direction Fran and Spanner were heading off towards.

"Nothing much, just popped his tires, stabbed his car and gave it a few pretty designs" Bel answered with a small chuckle.

"_Why_" Squalo practically growled as he stared into the teens hidden eyes.

"The stupid brat needed to be put in his place" Bel replied rather cruelly.

"You shouldn't mess with Frannykins, he's a good kid" Lussuria whined.

"So you were jealous" Mammon said from beside Bel, staring up at his boyfriend.

"As if" Bel grumbled and turned away.

"You're bruising" Mammon pointed out before he walked away.

Bel touched his cheek and growled.

~0~0~0~0~

Spanner threw worried glances over to Fran every few seconds as he cooked lunch for the two of them.

The teen was sitting at the island, doodling on a napkin with a random pen he had found in a cabinet. The drawing looked like an odd version of Bel; there were some explosives, cans of paint and what looked like a box of cereal on other parts of the napkin.

Spanner sighed as he mixed the sauce in with the pasta. He was glad Fran wasn't seriously injured. When they had gotten home, Spanner had pulled Fran up to the bathroom, sat him down on the toilet and proceeded to clean the wound and bandage it. The cut wasn't all that deep but it bled pretty badly and that made Spanner a bit scared, he had a thing against blood, it always made him queasy. After cleaning the wound, Spanner placed a white bandage on the wound, it went vertically across the cheek and that made it easier for Spanner to bandage it.

Suddenly, Fran snapped his head up at the same time Spanner looked up to see him, Spanner nearly smiled, Fran looked kinda cute with that bandage on.

"What happens when you put candy in a gas tank?" Fran asked rather randomly.

Spanner bit his lip in thought and continued to stir the pasta, "The candy blocks the fuel filters which would starve the motor of the fuel it needs to run."

Fran bit his lip to hold back the small quirk of the lips that wanted to come out. Spanner turned the stove off and placed the stirring spoon on a napkin.

"Fran…please keep in mind that Shoichi is Bel's mechanic and the repairing process for those things are strenuous" Spanner said as he placed his palms on the island and leaned into stare Fran straight in the eye, "I might even have to step in to help. We'd have to remove the fuel tank, drain it, boil it out, clean the rest of the fuel system and replace a few parts.

"Then I apologize to both you and Shoichi in advance" Fran said as he stood from the island and left the kitchen, making his way to the door.

"Two wrongs don't make a right" Spanner said quickly, hoping to change his friends mind.

"Well he shouldn't have made the first wrong" Fran muttered before he grabbed his sweater and left the house.

Spanner cursed lowly under his breath and followed after him.

~0~0~0~0~

"Hm….Three Musketeers or Almond Joy?" Fran asked as he showed the two candy bars to Spanner who looked incredibly stressed.

"Musketeers" Spanner sighed and watched as his friend put the Almond Joy back in its place, "Are you by any chance a masochist?"

Fran looked over his shoulder to glare at his friend who looked down and sighed in a defeated way. The two walked over to the register and paid for the four candy bars before they left the store and got into the Accord.

"Please reconsider this" Spanner pleaded as he pulled on his seatbelt.

"No way" Fran said before he pulled away from the parking lot and made his way towards the track.

"The cars are kept at the lot" Spanner sighed and rubbed his temples.

Fran nodded and made U-turn.

~0~0~0~0~

Fran and Spanner made their way into the lot since Spanner had said something about leaving the Accord behind would be better. Fran pulled the black beanie over his head and used his key to open the gate. The two walked in and Fran moved around the flashlight on his keychain to look for the red Aston Martin. The light finally fell on the red sports car and Fran made his way past a few other cars to get to it.

Once he reached the car, he kneeled down beside it, unscrewed the gas tank cap and pulled out five candy bars. He pushed them in one by one and when he reached the last few he heard Spanner clear his throat behind him.

"You wanna do one too?" Fran asked as he held up the Twix bar to his friend.

Spanner sighed and took the candy from him, "I might as well, he hurt my best friend after all."

Fran almost smiled at that but Fran didn't smile so instead he mentally smiled. Spanner pushed the candy bar in and then Fran pushed in the last one before he screwed the cap back on and stood. He pulled his phone out and dialed a number before placing it to his ear. The phone rang a few times before someone on the other line answered.

"Hello?" said Shoichi's voice from the other line, sounding curious.

"Hey, Chi…I'm sorry" was all Fran said before he hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket and turned to Spanner. "Sorry."

Spanner smiled at him comfortingly and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry about."

~0~0~0~0~

The next day, Spanner and Shoichi called in sick the two of them claiming to have a bad cold. Mukuro asked Fran to confirm it and the teen did, making the lie sound more believable.

So, when Bel came in that morning and found that his car wouldn't start and that his fuel tanks were clogged up he was pissed. The two mechanics were out so there was no one to fix his car. And the fucking green haired brat was sitting on a wall chatting with Chrome and M.M and chewing on a Snickers bar. He could have gone up and punched the damn kid but that would really solve nothing. The kid would probably get back at him again and Bel had already done enough by damaging the ugly brats face. He could tell from the white bandage on his face that was turning red.

One of the girls noticed and started to fuss on him, tugging him down from the wall and leading him towards the cabin Mukuro had built a few weeks ago for resting. They came back later with the brat sporting a clean bandage and a lollipop.

"Take it to another mechanic" Mammon said from his side, staring at the Aston Martin.

"Taking it somewhere else is gonna cost me hundreds" Bel growled. But he couldn't wait for Spanner and Shoichi to get better. He had a race tomorrow and his car had to be ready by then. And using someone else's car was unacceptable.

So he ended up taking his car to another mechanic and paying three times more than what he would have paid if his mechanics had fixed it.

Bel was pissed.

But the brat was pissed too.

* * *

**(A/N) I was in 7/11 one day and I heard one of the guys telling some cops about how he and his friends stuck candy bars into their enemies gas tank. I found it funny and useable so, there ya go.**


	12. Chapter 12

During lunch, Fran would always sit on the roof and eat whatever Spanner had packed for him. Today his dear friend had packed a grilled cheese sandwich, juice box and snack bar into a Lighting McQueen lunchbox that Fran had tried to run away from. He almost had but he ended up hitting the neighbor's mailbox once again and that gave Spanner enough time to come up to his window.

Why did Spanner always insist on giving him these dumb lunchboxes? A nice paper bag would suffice.

Fran chewed slowly on his sandwich. He was glad it still wasn't officially fall yet. It was only the first two weeks of September so the weather was nice enough to be able to eat lunch on the roof.

Once he was done with his sandwich he placed the Tupperware back into the lunchbox and pulled out his snack bar. He loved the Chewy chocolate chip snacks bars, they were so good and gooey and the chocolate melted in his mouth. He loved Spanner for packing those in. He'd have to thank him later.

After he threw the lunchbox at his best friends head.

As he poked his straw through his juice box, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Fran finished poking the straw through and stood up, he perched his arms on the gate, momentarily wondering why the gate on the roof was so damn short. Someone could jump over and do all kinds of crazy stuff. The school's prefect wouldn't be very happy with that.

Fran looked down to the red Aston Martin and waved.

~0~0~0~0~

Bel had no idea why he sitting in his car across the street from the green haired brat's school. He'd rather be at home or somewhere else making out with Mammon or doing other things with his cute little boyfriend who sat next to him.

But no, instead he was at the brat's school, looking through the windows in search of a green head that they were supposed to be watching over.

"Why do you think boss is making us look after this brat?" Bel asked Mammon as he changed the stations on the radio.

"_Fran_ is an important part of the Kokuyo team, Mukuro wishes to keep him and Xanxus wishes to keep his lover happy, so here we are, watching over the Kokuyo's most important asset" Mammon explained as he looked out of the tinted window.

Bel 'hmph'ed and continued to change around the stations. They had been here for about two hours and had only seen sights of green hair once. The Prince was feeling extremely bored and wished for nothing more than to go home with Mammon. But these were his boss's orders and Mammon was getting paid by the hour.

"Look, he's waving" Mammon said somewhat amusedly as he stared out the window.

Bel frowned and leaned over Mammon's lap to look out of his window to see the green haired brat standing on the roof, one resting against the top of the gate and the hand attached to hit holding a juice box that the brat was sipping on and the other waving down at them. Bel growled, he hated that blank look the kid always had. The Prince was here to watch over him! He should be happy, dammit!

But right now…the kid looked kind of cute.

_NO!_

Bel shook his head, almost knocking it against Mammon's.

"Okay, we've seen him, he's seen us, can we go now?" Bel asked as he sat back on his seat, his hand gripping the steering wheel. Thinking of that damn brat as cute made him feel disgusted and he felt like throwing up now.

"He wants to know what we're doing here" Mammon said as he read from his phone.

Bel's head snapped to his right and he stared at Mammon's phone.

"Why does the brat have your number?" he nearly shouted. What the hell was going on between his boyfriend and that ugly brat?

"I gave it to him and he gave me his in return" Mammon explained as he texted back a reply to the brat who was still looking down at them and still sipping on that damn 100% orange juice juice box.

Bel groaned and slammed his back against his seat, he pulled the lever that pulled his seat back but that didn't help because he could still see the brat out of the back window. He snapped his head to the other side and frowned.

The damn kid had no business texting Mammon like that. Mammon was _his_ and he be damned if that ugly haired brat took him away.

"He wants us to leave" Mammon said while looking back to see Bel with his back turned to him.

"Then let's go" Bel mumbled.

"We can't" Mammon replied to both Bel and Fran.

Be huffed and turned his head to see the green haired twerp leaving the roof. Looks like lunch time was over. A few minutes later in a window on the second floor he could see a green haired kid sitting down near the windows. The kid looked down at the car and the back at the front of the class.

And Bel hated that school days were so damn long.

~0~0~0~0~

"Would you two like to explain why you're at my school?" Fran asked as he approached Bel and Mammon who were standing at the school gates.

"Boss asked us to look over you for today" Mammon answered when Fran reached them.

"Am I like a suspect in something now?" Fran questioned as he made his way down the street.

"In destroying my car, yes" Bel growled as he and Mammon walked after the kid.

"You did the same to mine" Fran shot back as he continued to walk.

"Where's your car?" Mammon asked as he reached out a hand and put it on Fran's shoulder to stop him.

"Spanner wanted to take a look at it today so I'm walking" Fran said before shrugging off Mammon's and hand moving to walk again.

"Oh hell no" Bel grumbled and grabbed Fran's arm, dragging the boy towards the Aston Martin.

Mammon smirked and followed after the two while Fran raised an eyebrow and looked back to him.

"Am I being kidnapped?" he asked blankly.

"Can I throw him in the river?" Bel practically pleaded.

"If you can find one, sure, I must warn you, however, that I am an excellent swimmer" Fran said in what should have sounded proud but sounded extremely monotone.

Mammon actually laughed at this and Bel groaned before he pulled the back door open and pushed the boy inside.

The couple got into the front and Bel started the car before he pulled away from the curb.

"Should I put my seatbelt on? The bad driver Prince seems to like ramming into other cars" Fran gave a soft yawn after saying this.

"I oughta throw your ass out of the car" Bel growled.

"Good, I'll walk" Fran said with a small nod.

"Drop me off at the lot and I'll meet up with you in a few minutes" Mammon told Bel as he looked through his messages.

Bel nodded, choosing to ignore the brat in his back seat and drove towards the lot.

Once they got there, Mammon got out of the car but not before he leaned over to kiss Bel, Fran whistled some 80's song in the backseat while staring out of the tinted window. He could see Spanner waving at him and giving him an apologetic smile. Fran got what that smile meant and flipped his friend the finger just a few second before he realized the idiot couldn't see him.

When Bel finally drove off again, he looked to the backseat where Fran was still whistling and drumming his fingers on his knees.

"Oh please, stop acting like such a prude and come to the front" Bel sighed and turned back to face the front.

"I'm not a prude" Fran groaned as he climbed over the gear shift, "I've kissed people before."

Though it was only two people and one of them was his best friend while the other was some girl who had been unfortunate enough to get stuck under the mistletoe with him at a classroom Christmas party.

"I don't really believe that" Bel muttered lightly as he made a small turn.

"Yeah, well I don't really believe you're a Prince" Fran retorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

Bel's lips pulled tight and thin at that comment, his teeth grinding as held back his anger.

"We're here" the blonde grumbled lowly as he stopped the car in front of a stop sign.

Fran was confused, he looked around and saw a few houses, some trees and a few flowers. A couple of cars passed by them before one car stopped besides the Aston Martin. A purple McLaren.

"You're teaching me how to street race" Fran stated, his lips pressing together.

"Ushishishi, yup" Bel confirmed, "Our bosses asked Mammon and I to teach you, not every team is going to want a race track match."

Fran sighed and leaned against his seat. He wasn't exactly sure he was ready for this. And he was still in his damn uniform.

"The rules are kind of the same, just race and win" Bel began and then he pointed at the monitor, "Yellow points will show up here, letting you know where to go, when a red point shows up that means it's the finishing point. You have to avoid other cars and the cops in these kinds of races, so you have to be careful. Luckily, the races are always at night and there aren't many cars around that time."

Fran nodded as he took this information, he wasn't very comfortable with having to go against the opponent, cops and other cars but he would do what he needed to do.

"In an official race Spanner or Shoichi will give us the go, in this case we have to flash our head lights" Bel explained as he flashed his lights once. The car next to them flashed next and then the two cars flashed at the same time and they were both off, speeding down the street.

Fran quickly pulled his seatbelt on before he went flying into Bel when the blonde made a sharp turn to the left. He could see the yellow point on the monitor and a white dot with a B was heading towards it while another dot with an M followed after it. Bel was ahead and that made Fran feel a bit better about street racing, it looked pretty easy.

The two went through the points one by one before a red point appeared on the screen and Bel and the other car raced towards it. Bel got there first and he spun his car around before neatly parking on the curb.

Fran looked shaken, that was fast. Way too fast. And that spin just nearly took the life out of the teen.

"Look out of the window" Bel said as he read the text from the message he received a few seconds ago.

Fran did as he was told and he turned his head to look out the window. And instantly relaxed. He rushed of the car but didn't get very far since he was still tied down by the seatbelt. Bel grumbled something under his breath and unbuckled the teen who ran off into the park. Bel left the car the same time as his opponent did.

"What is he so hyped up about?" Bel asked as he approached Mammon.

Mammon smacked his boyfriends arm and gave him a disapproving stare, "You kept hitting the nitrous on purpose."

Bel grinned and rubbed his arm before he looked over his shoulder, "Why'd Spanner program the finishing point to be this place?"

"Fran likes the park, he comes here whenever he needs to think" Mammon explained.

"_Why?"_ Bel groaned and bowed his head.

"He told me" Mammon said before he took Bel's hand and led him to the park.

A few feet away the couple could see Fran sitting on the grass, laying his head on the lap of an orange haired woman who was smiling down at him and running her fingers through green hair while rubbing her bulging tummy.

Mammon froze beside Bel. Bel jerked back when Mammon stopped moving and looked back to look at Mammon and then over to where the brat was resting.

"I hope…." Mammon shook his head and gripped Bel's hand tightly.

Bel looked over to the peaceful scene that looked like a mother resting with her child. Bel swallowed a lump in his throat and looked back to Mammon.

"What happened to his parents?"


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't know…I hope they're alive though" Mammon said carefully.

"Well….he's obviously living with Spanner, so where are his parents?" Bel asked as he stared at his boyfriend.

Mammon shrugged, "He hasn't told me about them…never even mentioned them. It'd be sad if they were dead though. He's a kid who looks like he needs a parents love"

Bel frowned, "He seems like such a mama's boy."

"He must be close to his parents then" Mammon said with a stiff nod. He really didn't want to be talking about Fran's possibly dead parents. He just truly hoped they were still alive.

Bel sighed and rocked back on his heels a bit. He kinda hoped the kid still had his parents too. But if they were gone then that would explain the kid's emotionless behavior and his insomnia. Bel swallowed the lump in his throat. He was happy when his parents had died eleven years ago; he had only been eight then when the plane crash had happened. His relationship with his parents was never good and they always ignored him to pay attention to his brother. The blonde spat on the green grass at the thought of his brother, prompting Mammon to look over to him questioningly.

"It's nothing" Bel muttered and then nodded his head over to where Fran looked like he was close to falling asleep on Kyoko's lap, "Should we wait to take him home?"

Mammon nodded and walked forward a bit before he sat on the grass. Bel followed afterwards and sat beside the purple haired male, resting his head on a thin shoulder.

From their spot on the grass, they could hear the orange haired woman singing a soft lullaby to both Fran and her unborn baby. Bel's eyes felt droopy all of a sudden and after a few more minutes he decided it was time to take the kid home.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's getting late and we should get you two home" Bel raised an eyebrow; apparently Mammon had the same thoughts.

Kyoko smiled up at the purple haired and blonde males and gave a small nod before she tugged gently at Fran's hair. The green haired teen opened his eyes slowly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and looking up.

"Ugh, worst sight to wake up to" he groaned before looking down to the grass.

"What was that brat?" Bel snapped, glaring down at the kid.

"So loud" Fran yawned and stood before he stretched out and yawned some more. He was pretty grateful for the few minutes of sleep he had gotten since he was sure he wouldn't be getting much tonight.

While Bel glared at Fran, Mammon helped Kyoko up and led the pregnant woman to Bel's car.

"Um…can Kyoko ride with you, Bel is a bit of a bad driver" Fran asked as he caught up with Mammon and Kyoko, pulling Kyoko's hand out of Mammon's and taking it in his.

"Can you stand being in the same car with Bel again?" Mammon asked the teen, looking at the teen questioningly.

Fran looked down to Kyoko's heavy belly and then back to Mammon before he gave a strong nod. Mammon returned the nod and took Kyoko's hand out of Fran's.

"Good night, Fran" Kyoko said as she followed Mammon, "try to get some sleep tonight, okay?"

Fran nodded and wished the woman a good night too before both Mammon and Kyoko were off, leaving him with Bel who somewhat creepily stood behind him.

"Please don't stand behind me, it's uncomfortable" Fran sighed and turned his head to look at Bel.

"So you really do have insomnia…" Bel muttered.

"Yeah, so what?" Fran asked, feeling a bit defensive.

"What happened?" Bel asked cautiously, hoping not to push Fran's barriers.

Apparently he did because in that second Fran stared at Bel with cold eyes and stomped away.

Bel sighed and shook his head.

At least he wouldn't have to deal with the kid anymore today.

~0~0~0~0~

Fran huffed huskily as he made a turn on the track for the tenth time that day.

As soon as he got to the arena Mukuro and Xanxus put him on the tracks, ordering him to keep doing laps until they told him to stop. So Fran hopped in to Murci and rode around the track continuously, though around the seventh time he was began to feel tired.

A white Audi came to join Fran and the teen raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you could use the company, it's more fun when you're racing with someone else, right?" Chikusa's voice came in through the communicator.

"Yeah" Fran replied and sped up a bit.

After a few more laps, Xanxus finally told Fran to take a break and now the teens along with everyone else sat in the rows of seats. Members of the Varia/Kokuyo alliance were all either talking, texting or sitting back and relaxing. Fran was one of those people who were relaxing, Squalo to his left behind him and Bel and Mammon sat on the third row, a few seats to Fran's right. It was a pretty peaceful day since Bel and Fran weren't arguing, Squalo wasn't yelling at someone, Xanxus wasn't throwing things and Levi wasn't being an idiot.

Though the peacefulness lasted only a little longer before a car came screeching down the ramp that led from the parking lot to the track. The Mitsubishi 3000GT came around the track and stopped before the seating area that surrounded the track. A male with light brown hair somewhat stumbled out of the car and looked up to the people sitting in the rows.

"Um…I'm searching for Xanxus-dono" said the boy, fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

"Dono?" Fran asked Spanner who sat behind him.

"It's a Japanese honorific that means something like 'master' or 'lord'" Spanner explained to his friend as he stared at the brown haired boy.

"What is it?" asked Xanxus was he stepped forward and went down the stairs that led to the track.

"This…is for you" said the boy as he handed a letter to Xanxus who took it and stared at it.

The boy shifted uncomfortably as Xanxus read the letter. Suddenly the Varia boss threw his head back in laughter, startling everyone present.

"Tell your boss we accept, kid" Xanxus said before he stuck the letter in his pocket.

The boy nodded and looked up to the rows once again, smiling when his blue eyes sighted someone familiar.

"Squalo-san" the boy said with a great amount of joy as he stared up at the silver haired man.

"Brat" Squalo looked at the kid for a bit before turning back to what he was doing.

The brown haired boy excused himself and took his leave, messily making his way back up the ramp.

"For an Italian he sure spoke Japanese pretty well" Spanner pointed out as he twirled his lollipop around in his mouth.

"If Basil came then that means…" Shoichi began before Xanxus demanded everyone attention.

"Listen up brats!" Xanxus barked, looking up at everyone in the rows, "The Vongola has challenged us to a race. We have two weeks to prepare."

"One problem, XanXan" Lussuria said from the second row, "We only have six people, Vongola has seven."

"Take Fran" Fran's resisted the urge to turn around and punch his traitorous friend who was smirking behind him.

"Kufufu, that's a good idea" Mukuro chimed in, "It'll be a good experience for the boy and he's very good as you've already seen, Xanxus."

"I object" _of course you would_, Fran rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at Bel was looking straight at Xanxus.

Xanxus' eyes looked over everyone else, "Anyone second that objection?"

Bel's jaw clenched when no one spoke up. Xanxus grinned in a way that would send Russian soldiers running back home, "Looks like we got seven then!"

Fran sighed and rubbed his forehead, did he have any say in this? Apparently no. But still, racing these Vongola guys may be a good experience for him, they sounded strong.

The Varia members began to make preparations while the Kokuyo members talked excitedly about getting to watch the Vongola up close.

Fran looked back to see Bel glaring at him. He turned back around and shrugged.

The Prince needed to suck it up and stop being such a baby.


	14. Chapter 14

The Friday afternoon skies were bright and sunny, a few clouds were hanging around but aside from that it was really nice. A soft wind was blowing around the area and the green haired teen who sat on a bench took a deep breath and sighed.

Fran had started off his day as usual by trying to escape Spanner's lunchboxes; today was Transformers, and then running over his neighbor's mailbox as he pulled away from the curb. The neighbor had yelled at him kind of angrily as he drove off but that was to be expected. School had been horrible as usual, the students wouldn't stay quiet and the teacher struggled to get them to quiet down. For some reason during school Fran had caught himself looking around the front of the school for a red Aston Martin. Bel always tended to make things more interesting and his day so far was pretty boring. After school he had gone to the park with hopes of seeing Kyoko but she wasn't there. He texted the woman and found out she was at the doctors for a checkup.

So now Fran sat on a bench at the park, slumped down and his legs stretching out. He was a bit worn out from the training he had been going through the past two weeks. Xanxus made them race each other every day and Bel along with Mammon or Levi and Lussuria would train him some more in street racing. Bel would always snap at him, Mammon would be a bit gentle, Levi would tell him the way 'boss does it' and Lussuria was comforting but weird. Add the piles of school work and homework he had and chores in the house, the green haired kid was pretty beat by the end of the two weeks. And the race against Vongola was tomorrow.

Fran groaned and leaned his head back against the bench, closing his eyes when the bright sun hit them. A few seconds later he felt something cold and hard touch his forehead and he opened his eyes to see the robe man smiling before him.

"I hope you like orange juice" he said before handing the juice to Fran who took it and stared at it. "May I sit?"

"Are you sure you're not a pedophile?" Fran asked as he sat up and stared at the robed man, today he was wearing red and it looked pretty good. Fran liked red, it was bright, new, shiny and….red.

The robed man laughed and shook his head, "I assure you I am not a pedophile."

"Then go ahead, uh…." Fran bit his lip and stared at his lap. He hated the awkward moments when he forgot someone name. Spanner always lightly scolded him for forgetting people's names and told him that it was kind of rude.

"I'm Fon" the robed man, Fon said calmly and then smiled at Fran, "and you are Fran."

_Way to make me feel guilty by remembering my name_, Fran nodded slowly and stared at the juice.

"Should I be concerned about this?" Fran asked as he shook the juice a bit.

Fon laughed and shook his head, "No, you should not, Young One."

_Err…Young One?,_ Fran raised an eyebrow but decided to not say anything and instead popped open the can of orange juice and took a sip.

"So, what brings you to the park today?" Fon asked conversationally.

"I just needed a break…and I was going to talk to my friend but she's at a doctor's appointment" Fran said carefully, he felt like he could trust this man but that just made him feel like he needed to be guarded.

"Ah, is she okay?" Fon asked, cocking his head worriedly to one side.

This guy was strange, Fran decided, he didn't even know Kyoko and yet he seemed genuinely concerned about her.

"Uh, yeah…they're just gonna check how the baby is doing" Fran reassured Fon. That was something he felt he should not be doing. Reassuring an adult stranger.

"Baby?" Fon looked confused before a bright grin came up, "Ah, I see. She was the woman you were with at the supermarket?"

"Yeah…uh thanks for the cabbage by the way, my friend liked it" Fran felt stupid for adding that last part. Thanks for the cabbage? Who says that?

"You are welcome" Fon laughed softly and gave a small smile to Fran.

Fran shifted in his seat and took another sip from the juice. It was pretty good.

The roar of cars racing down the street nearly made Fran spit out his juice. His head flipped around so fast he almost got whiplash. Mammon, Levi, Squalo, Xanxus, Lussuria and….no Bel. Fran sighed and bowed his head, that was good, he didn't want to see 'The Prince's' nightmare inducing face today.

The green haired teen looked over to see Fon looking at towards the direction the cars had gone speeding off too. The elder male's eyes were cold and hard and Fran nearly ran away. Fon was not a man who should have that kind of look.

"How do you feel about illegal car racing?" Fran asked slowly.

"It's dangerous both to themselves and others, they don't wear the proper fire suits and don't have the proper protection in their cars" Fon answered simply, his cheery voice changing to a cold one.

"You don't like it then" Fran bit his lip. For some reason, he felt like he needed to be on this guy's good side.

"I don't" Fon shook his head and then gave a serious look to Fran, "Don't ever get yourself involved with those types of groups, Young One. It's dangerous."

Fran nodded. Well, there went his chance of getting on his good side.

_Oh, you touch my tralala. Mm, my ding ding dong_

Fran quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"I'm gonna rip off your tralala next time you change my ring ring tone" Fran said in his monotone, making the threat sound a bit odd.

Spanner burst out in to a strong fit of laughter on the other end and Fran could hear some crashing, indicating that the blonde had probably fallen on something.

"C-come home soon" Spanner said as he tried to catch his breath, "you need to rest up for tomorrow."

"Right, I'll be there soon" Fran assured Spanner before hanging up and looking over to Fon, "I gotta go."

"You have something to do tomorrow?" Fon asked and smiled when he received a small nod from Fran, "I wish you luck them, Young One."

Fran wished the man a good day before he made his way down the street where he had left Evelyn.

As he pulled away from the curb he noticed a red Aston Martin down the street in his rearview mirror.

~0~0~0~0~

"Hey, Spanner?" Fran looked over to his friend who sat beside him on the couch.

"Hm?" Spanner grunted, most of his attention focused on the T.V screen.

"Do you smell smoke?" Fran asked as he looked over to the window where something bright was moving around.

Spanner bolted out of his seat and ran towards the door. Fran followed after a second and when the two opened up the door they saw the oddest sight they had ever seen.

"The roof! The roof! The roof is on fire! We don't need no water let the motherfucker burn!"

Fran bit his lip and slapped his palm to his face and Spanner's jaw reached the floor as did his lollipop.

Xanxus, Mukuro and Squalo were running around their burning mailbox, bottle of booze in each of their hands and singing along to the Bloodhound Gang song.

"Are you fucking serious?" Spanner growled out, stomping forward to pull the three adults away from the mailbox. "You just _had_ to get drunk the day before the race against Vongola?"

That's what he was worried about? Fran thought it had been because their mailbox was on fire but, he guessed wrong. The teen went over and kicked the mailbox, sending it flying into the neighbor's mailbox.

A minute later the neighbor was running outside, his face looking shocked and confused. A second later the neighbor was looking over to Fran.

"Really, Fran? Running over my mailbox every day is one thing but setting it on fire?" the older male sounded exhausted.

"I didn't set it on fire, those idiots" Fran pointed over to where Xanxus, Squalo and Mukuro were now singing Lady Gaga songs, "set my mail box on fire, I kicked it so it would go out but it ended up flying over to yours."

The neighbor gave Fran 'seriously?' look and Fran nodded.

"Good evening, Gamma" Spanner muttered as he tried to control the three drunk adults.

"Hey, Spanner" Gamma mumbled quickly before he ran inside again. Two seconds later a little girl came out of the house, looked at the fire and then over to Fran.

"Is that why Papa is looking for the fire extinguisher?" the little green haired girl asked as she approached Fran.

"Yeah" Fran responded before he looked down to the little eight year old, "shouldn't you be inside, Uni?"

Uni smiled up at him and shook her head, "It's still early, so it's alright, right?"

Fran nodded and patted Uni's head as Gamma came running out again and sprayed the two mailboxes with the fire extinguisher until the fire went down. The elder blonde sighed and slouched in relief before he looked over to his daughter.

"Uni…stay away from Fran" Gamma ordered though he didn't sound very convincing.

Fran stuck his tongue out at Gamma when Uni smiled at her father and snuggled closer to Fran.

"I got those guys to leave…" Spanner sighed and rubbed his face. He should _not_ have to deal with drunken bosses and team member.

"Uncle Spanner!" Uni squealed as she launched herself into Spanner's arms, the blonde catching her and twirling her around.

"Hey, you being good, Uni?" Spanner asked the girl as he shifted the girl in her arms.

Uni gave a strong nod and giggled when Spanner tickled her a bit. The curly haired blonde gave the girl a lollipop before setting her down.

A few seconds later a car parked in front of Gamma's house. Uni went running off towards the car with a shout of 'Mommy!' and Gamma gave a soft smile towards that direction.

"Well hello, Spanner, Fran" the green haired woman greeted the two boys as she walked into the front yard.

"Hey, sis" Spanner muttered.

"Aria" Fran gave the woman a soft nod before moving to stand beside Spanner.

"Come on, Uni, I got you cheesecake" Aria said to her daughter as she handed a small container to the girl.

"Yay!" the small girl cheered and ran inside to possibly devour the sweet treat.

"Good luck tomorrow" Aria gave a comforting smile to Fran before walking into her home and dragging her confused husband along with her.

Fran looked over to his friend who gave him a sheepish smile and a shrug.

_Right._

**(A/N) Gamma is Uni's dad, Aria's husband and Spanner's brother-in-law. Have fun figuring that out. It took me a while o.O.**


	15. Chapter 15

"_Has anyone seen Boss and Squalo?"_

Fran bit his lip at that question as he sped up a bit. Those two, along with Mukuro, hadn't shown up to the tracks that day and now that they were heading to the Vongola tracks they were nowhere to be found either.

"They're either knocked out under a bridge, in jail or dead" Fran replied and looked to his monitor. Almost there.

"_Huh?"_ Mammon asked and was followed by Levi's _'NOOOO, BOSS!'_

"Xanxus, Mukuro and Squalo set our mailbox on fire and sung 'Poker Face' like twice last night" Spanner replied from the passenger seat in the Murcielago.

"_Ushishi, they were drunk then"_ Bel sounded amused and Fran rolled his eyes. The idiot Prince was the only one who would probably not be worried about their boss and team member being drunk a day before an important race.

"No, they just decided it'd be fun to burn our mailbox and sing" Fran said in his sarcastic monotone as he sped up a bit to pass Bel.

It didn't really help since the blonde bumped into him anyway, sending Spanner forward a bit.

"Put your seatbelt on" Fran ordered quietly as he moved back a bit to drive beside Levi.

"_You two, don't start fighting~!" _Lussuria scolded lightly from Mammon's left.

"_The ugly Frog started it"_ Bel 'hmph'ed and sped up to take the lead before turning to the left.

"Whatever" Fran muttered as he turned after Levi did.

"_Voooi! I'm here you dumb brats"_ Squalo's loud voice came in through the communicator.

Fran checked his screen to see Squalo's little white dot there, driving behind him.

"_Nice of you to join us"_ Mammon said somewhat annoyed.

"Shouldn't you have a hangover?" Fran asked, raising an eyebrow and looking over to Spanner who shrugged.

"_Voi, a little Whiskey can't take me down_" Squalo said proudly and Fran could almost see the smirk on the Shark's face.

"It sure as hell can get you down enough to sing Lady Gaga songs" Spanner muttered, still feeling a bit annoyed that his mailbox had been burned down.

"_V-voi!"_ Squalo spluttered and Spanner covered his mouth to hide his laugh.

"Ah~ We're here, everyone~!" Lussuria announced cheerfully.

Fran's eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of the large racing arena, it was much bigger than the Kokuyo/Varia one and it made Fran wonder just how good these guys were.

Squalo led them into the Vongola parking lot, which was pretty large as well, and everyone parked their cars two meters behind the Vongola ones.

The Varia members and Fran left their cars one by one. And when Fran got a good look at the cars parked before them he nearly passed out.

The green haired teen quickly made his way to Spanner who was just getting out of the car and held on to the elder male's jumpsuit.

"I think I'm gonna cream my pants" Fran muttered quickly as he looked at the cars. Spanner laughed and wrapped an arm around Fran's waist.

The first car was a red Ferrari F430; the Ferrari had three circles on its hood, looking like the Olympics logo but made out of bones with red flames on them. The second car was a blue Ferrari Superamerica; this one had a sword on the side with blue flames twirling around the sword. Next were a familiar Mitsubishi 3000GT and then a purple Saleen S5S Raptor that had …handcuffs on the top. Those were followed by a green Mitsubishi Evo that had horns on the top and an orange BMW Nazca C2.

The Nazca almost had Fran on his knees, bowing in front of it and thanking whatever God's that existed for its creation.

"Levi! Couldn't you tidy up a bit more! You look like a mess!" Fran turned his head at the sound of what sounded like a mother scolding her child and saw a dark purple haired woman with short curly hair fixing Levi's collar and messing with his hair.

"Is that…his wife?" Fran asked Spanner who smiled and nodded.

"Her name is Hana Than…used to be Kurokawa before she got married" Spanner said to his friend who continued to stare at the pretty woman.

"Why would she marry _him_?" Fran asked, sounding a bit confused through his monotone.

Spanner smiled and shrugged, he was more confused as to why the Vongola hadn't made their appearance yet. Their cars were here…and yet their owners weren't.

Suddenly a group of people came walking around a corner at the same time a yellow Porsche Carrera GT came driving into the parking lot.

Fran immediately recognized the light brown haired boy who Shoichi had called 'Basil.'

"Sorry! Kyoko extremely couldn't be convinced to stay home so we got a bit behind" said a white haired male who slid out of the Porsche and ran around to the other end to get the door for the passenger.

Fran froze. _Kyoko?_

"That's fine, we're a bit late too" said the brunet with odd hair.

"Stupid turf top! You can't bring your wife to these things! She's pregnant dammit!" yelled a silver haired male as he flailed his arms angrily.

"I'm sorry, Hayato-kun, but I really wanted to see this" said a sweet voice from the inside the car. The white haired male helped the person out and Fran nearly ran. Kyoko caught a sight of green hair and smiled brightly.

"Fran!" the orange haired woman said happily before she waddled her way over to Fran. She took the teens hand and smiled sweetly at him. "That's my husband, Ryohei Sasagawa."

Fran looked over to the white haired buff guy who was staring in a confused way at him and his wife, "Erm…hi, I'm Fran."

"OOOH! It's an extreme pleasure to meet you! Kyoko tells me so much about you!" Ryohei said excitedly as he pulled Fran into a hug.

"Uh…same here" Fran grunted out. _Can't…breathe._

Somewhere in the background the teen could hear Bel laughing, Mammon sighing and Squalo going 'Voi!' Fran raised an eyebrow…they had all been a bit quiet. Ryohei broke the hug and then wrapped an arm around Kyoko who ran off towards Hana a second later.

"Should we introduce ourselves yet?" asked a black haired guy, looking over to the brunet.

"Our Boss…" Bel was cut off when a Bugatti came into the parking lot. A second later Xanxus was stepping out along with Mukuro.

"We're here and we're starting. I'm Xanxus, leader of the Varia" Xanxus introduced himself roughly before perching an arm on the top of his car.

"Mukuro Rokudo, leader of the Kokuyo" Mukuro said with his ever-present smile.

"Belphegor Cabrera" Bel said with a small shrug.

"Mammon" the purple haired male looked to the side and Fran raised an eyebrow.

"Lussuria~!" Lussuria waved in a colorful way that almost made Fran gag.

"Levi A Than and this is my wife, Hana" Levi said with a nod towards his beautiful wife who was chatting with Kyoko.

"Superbi Squalo" Squalo grunted and turned looked down to his boot clad feet.

"Fran Ayres, representative of the Varia/Kokuyo alliance" Fran didn't really feel good saying that last part. It was odd.

"I'm Shoichi Irie, mechanic to the Varia and this is Spanner Ayres, the Kokuyo mechanic." Shoichi said brightly with a nod towards Spanner.

The brunet with weird hair stepped forward first, "Tsunayoshi Sawada, boss of the Vongola. Please call me Tsuna."

"Hayato Gokudera, the boss's right hand man" the silver haired male said proudly and Levi almost cried. He could have said that too!

"Hahaha, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, it's a pleasure to meet all of you" the black haired guy said with a bright smile.

"Kyoya Hibari" said the shorter black haired male, his eyes and voice were both cold and Fran almost hid behind Spanner at the glare he was giving Mukuro.

"Basil…it's a pleasure to meet you all once again" Basil said with a small bow and stepped back after giving a shy smile to Squalo.

"Lambo Bovino, it's a great pleasure to meet you" the youngest looking black haired male introduced himself with a wink to Fran that nearly made the teen gag and stick his tongue out.

"Ryohei Sasagawa! And that is my extreme wife, Kyoko Sasagawa!" Ryohei pointed over to Kyoko who smiled at everyone and bowed.

"I'm Giannini, mechanic for the Vongola" said a plump looking male who bowed and smiled pleasantly

"Now that we've gotten that over with, come with me, Sawada" Xanxus order as he walked towards some area of the track. The brunet, Tsuna, followed after Xanxus after giving everyone a small smile.

"Spanner, Shoichi, long time no see" said Giannini as he walked up to the two males.

"Uh…hello" Shoichi said nervously as he rubbed his hands together.

"Hi…um, leave now" Spanner said quickly as he stared at something. Fran followed his friends gaze and saw the silver haired male who was arguing with the cheery black haired one.

"That the guy you fell in love with after a one-night stand?" Fran asked his friend.

"Yup" Spanner said before he walked towards the silver haired guy.

"Hah?" Shoichi looked over to Fran and then over to Spanner who was approaching Hayato.

Fran shrugged and then watched as Shoichi was pulled away by Giannini who was saying something about 'turning in a report.'

Spanner smiled brightly at the shocked look on Hayato's face. It was so cute~!

"Y-you…" the little silver haired boy stuttered, green eyes wide and shocked.

Spanner nodded and reached out a hand to ruffle Hayato's hair. The silver haired boy blushed and backed away.

"Why the hell are you here?" the silverette snapped, glaring strongly at Spanner.

"To support my best friend" Spanner answered simply as he looked over his shoulder to see said best friend playing with his thumbs, his lips were moving too. _Probably playing 'Where is Thumbkin'_. Spanner shook his head, the kid always did like that song.

"He's uh…" Hayato began as he stared in adorable confusion at Fran.

"A very great kid" Spanner finished for Hayato who nodded and looked down.

"Yeah."

Fran sighed and continued to play with his thumbs. If the rest of Kokuyo were here he could talk with them but they were all off at home probably watching from their computers. With nothing else to do, he looked around to see what everyone else was doing.

Mammon and Bel were looking at something on Bel's phone, Lussuria and Squalo were talking about something, probably hair products and Levi stood beside Hana as Kyoko and her chatted. Mukuro was talking to Takeshi and Ryohei and Kyoya stood somewhere far away from everyone else, Basil was sitting on his car and staring at Squalo every other second and Hayato and Spanner were talking. Fran looked around for the curly haired guy and found him approaching him. Fran backed away a bit until he hit the hood of his car.

"Hey there, cutie" Lambo said as he reached Fran.

"Why doesn't anyone ever get my name right?" Fran wondered to himself before he looked up at the Lambo, "It's Fran."

"I'm Lambo and we have the same eye color, it must mean something" Lambo said with a wink.

Fran nearly groaned and rubbed at his face. Suddenly he felt like Crona, the person he sat behind of in History, he didn't know how to deal with this.

"It just proves that we are all 99.9% the same" Fran said with a shrug.

"How old are you?" Lambo raised an eyebrow at the boy, he surely couldn't be any older than himself.

"Seventeen" Fran responded with a sigh.

"Ah, I'm nineteen" Lambo said with a small smile.

"I didn't ask for your age" Fran muttered before looking to the side.

Lambo smirked and took this chance to get to the stubborn kid. He placed one hand on the side of the teens face, turning his face towards him. Fran looked blankly at the annoying black haired guy and scowled when he felt lips press against his for a few moments before they pulled away.

"I'm gonna make you mine" Lambo said in a voice that Fran guessed should have been seductive.

"Sorry but, I've already been taken" Fran said with a shrug and this was followed by two shouts of 'WHAT?' Fran sighed, "Why does everyone assume I'm a virgin?"

"'Cause you look like one?" Spanner chuckled and pushed past a frozen Lambo to pull Fran away from his car. He wrapped a strong arm around Fran's waist an buried his face into the crook of his best friends neck, one of his green eyes peeking out to look at everyone, "Until I deem someone worthy enough, this little guy belongs to me." And with that said he gave a firm squeeze to Fran's ass, who jumped, before he chuckled and went back to Hayato.

"Oh hell no, get away from me you pedo" Hayato growled.

"Aww, it was two years ago and we're not even like that" Spanner whined as he tried to get back to Hayato's good side.

Fran sighed and rubbed his arm before he looked over to Kyoko who was laughing and looking over to Fran, once she caught him she waved and gave him a thumbs up.

"You've got to be kidding me" Bel grumbled from beside Mammon.

"Well…he is attractive and Spanner said two years ago…he was only fifteen at the time, it's normal for kids to lose their virginity around that time" Mammon said with a shrug though he was a bit annoyed by all this.

"It's not only that, those two have a close bond and doing something like that takes a great amount of trust and love" Lussuria sighed and placed his cheek into his gloved palm.

Trust and love. Bel scowled and spat on the ground.

"You can't really say anything, Bel" Mammon said as he patted Bel's back, "you lost your virginity to your brother at fourteen."

Bel groaned and buried his face into Mammon's shoulder who continued to rub his back.

"Okay, brats! Let's get this thing started!" Xanxus shouted as he and Tsuna appeared again.

"All the non-racers will stay here and watch from the screen" Tsuna said before pointing to a large screen that hung above the seating area.

"It'll be a street race, seven laps, be ready" Xanxus ordered before he stomped over to his car.

"Spanner and I will program the points" Shoichi said with a nod towards everyone before he took Spanner and a second later, Giannini towards the sitting area.

"Good luck" Hana wished her husband before standing on her toes to give him a kiss and then going towards the sitting area.

"Take care, okay?" Kyoko said with a smile as he brushed her fingers through Ryohei's hair.

"I'll be extremely careful" Ryohei said with a nod before kissing Kyoko and getting into his car.

"Fran" Kyoko approached the teen who was muttering something to himself, she wrapped her arms around the teen and held him close, "Be careful."

Fran hugged the woman back as much as he could with her belly in the way and nodded. Once the hug was released he got into his car and drove off with everyone else.

~0~0~0~0~

They all sat at the starting point, an unfamiliar street to Fran.

Xanxus and Tsuna were in the first row, then Lussuria and Ryohei, Hayato and Bel, Mammon and Kyoya, Squalo and Basil, Levi and Takeshi and Fran and Lambo. Fran was nervously drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, his hands were shaking and if Spanner were sitting beside him the blonde would grab his hand, kiss it and everything would be better.

But Spanner was back at the Vongola tracks and talking to him through the communicator.

"_You'll be alright, just stay calm_" Spanner said soothingly.

Fran nodded even though Spanner couldn't see him. He wished Spanner was sitting beside him, he'd feel way better.

"_Oi, Frog, chill a bit" _said Bel from a few rows up, _"if you get too nervous we'll lose the race and then I'll have to skewer you."_

"That's very comforting" Fran muttered but he felt better for some odd reason.

"_One…"_ Oh crap, Shoichi was counting down.

"_Two…"_ Spanner.

"_Three…"_ Giannini. And they were off.

Levi somehow managed to take the lead and Xanxus scolded him, telling him to fall back a bit which the leather clad man did obediently. Fran raised an eyebrow at that but didn't have time to ask because Lambo was gaining on him and he nearly cursed out the little brat.

"_Frog, back up a bit"_ Bel said from somewhere behind Fran.

"What?" Fran asked, staring at his monitor for a second before he looked back to the windshield.

"_Just do it!"_ Bel barked and Fran nodded before he threw his car in reverse and hit Lambo who skidded to the side and nearly hit a tree.

"_That's not what I meant but whatever"_ Bel grumbled and sped past Fran. Fran finally saw that Bel was trying to reach Mammon who was stuck between Takeshi and Hayato. _Teamwork_…Fran almost smiled.

After the first three laps, the Varia was in the lead with Lussuria and Xanxus who were way ahead of Hayato and Tsuna. Fran was trying to avoid Lambo's failed attempts at hitting him. It was starting to become harder now that he had Kyoya to his side and he couldn't move around very much. Fran doubted that Lambo would hit him while his teammate was around but he guessed wrong.

Kyoya moved out of the way just when Lambo rammed Fran hard to the side. Fran cursed under his breath. _Teamwork, shit_. The car screeched as Fran tried to gain control and steady himself but saw that he was failing somewhat. He suddenly felt the car straighten out and looked to his monitor to see Squalo and Levi on his sides and then looked a bit closer to see Mammon and Bel ganging up on Kyoya who threatened to 'bite them to death.' Ryohei was gaining on Xanxus, Tsuna right behind him and Fran sped up a bit, hopping to get rid of Tsuna without getting Ryohei into it. He didn't want to hurt Kyoko's husband and the father of her child.

Ryohei stayed out of Fran's way as he pushed past Tsuna and ended up somewhere in the middle of Xanxus, Lussuria, Hayato, Takeshi, Bel and Squalo.

After the fifth lap, Fran's monitor began to flash with red and blue lights.

"_Fuck! Fran get out of there, now!"_ Spanner ordered urgently.

That was followed by two shouts of _'Scatter!' _from Xanxus and Tsuna who parted ways.

Suddenly, everyone was going off different ways and Fran noticed something different on his screen. Flashing dots were making their way towards Bel, Mammon, Hayato, Kyoya, Squalo and Fran.

Fran gasped when he saw a bunch of flashing cars up ahead and quickly turned to drive away when a few more cars appeared in front of him. He cursed lowly and stopped the car before flopping back in his seat and groaning when someone tapped on his window and ordered him to step out of the car.

Fran stepped out and nearly laughed like a maniac at what he saw.

"I thought you were dead" the teen said casually as he was slammed against his car and hands patted him down.

"Is that what my brother told you?" asked the person who was currently handcuffing the teen.

"Yup" Fran said with a nod as he walked with the green haired adult towards a cop car.

"Ah, how is Hazama anyway?" asked the green haired male.

"Dead" Fran muttered.

"And Noel?"

"Her too."

"Sad, I wasn't even invited to the funeral" the glasses wearing man frowned as he shoved the teen into the back of the car.

"_Verde, we got two"_ said a voice through a walkie-talkie.

"Good, I've got one" Verde said with a small smirk as he looked through the rearview mirror to see the green haired teen glaring at him.

"_Colo and I just picked up another one and Lal just picked up two"_ said the voice from earlier, it sounded pretty annoying and Fran wanted to punch that person in the face.

"_Alright, bring 'em in boys."_

**(A/N) Kyoko and Ryohei aren't siblings in this so...IT ISN'T INCEST! Kyoko is Hana's sister so if I had decided to make them lesbians instead it would be incest. Ha. **

**The person at the end is Reborn. This is the first and last time you'll see him. Just kidding, but I haven't thought about where he can come in in future chapters. I'll figure it out.**

**One last thing, if anyone can figure out where Fran's parents (Noel and Hazama) are from, you shall receive a big HUG =D!**


	16. Chapter 16

To Fran's left sat Hayato, Mammon, Kyoya, Levi and Bel. The six of the sat on a bench in the entrance area of the jail, handcuffed to the wall where there little hooks behind them. They sat before the reception area where two males, a blonde and another with odd piercings, were taking calls and filling out paperwork.

Fon walked into the area and saw Fran, a frown instantly settled on the robed man's face as he looked at the green haired teen.

"Young One" Fon sounded like he was about to scold Fran but instead he bent down low enough so that he reached Fran's eye level, "I guess I warned you a bit too late, huh?"

Fran nodded, "You never told me you were a cop."

"You never told me you raced" Fon countered as he pulled a bandage out of sleeves and placed it on Fran's nose.

Fran blinked, it must have gotten injured when Lambo bumped into him. "Thanks."

Fon smiled and then went off to attend to something, leaving Fran alone with everyone once again.

A green haired male came walking down a hallway and into the entrance area, his eyes caught sight of a purple haired male and he grinned as he approached that person.

"Mammon, it's been too long" Verde bent down to be at eye level with the hooded male, he pinched Mammon's chin between two fingers and tilted it upwards to get a better look at the other male, "You haven't changed much."

"Verde" Mammon growled out and snapped his head to the side to get away from Verde.

"I see you've met your nephew already" Verde's grin widened as he looked over to Fran who looked slightly confused despite his neutral expression.

"So it is him" Mammon muttered lowly and looked down.

"What?" Bel asked, leaning over as far as he could to see Mammon.

Fran looked over to Verde, his green, emotionless eyes asking the elder male to explain himself.

Verde chuckled and sauntered over to Fran and ruffled the teen's hair, "This child here is your big sisters son."

"You're…my mom's brother?" Fran asked Mammon, leaning over to look at Mammon who was still looking at his lap.

"Of course he is" Verde said as he went back over to Mammon, grabbing Mammon's chin once more between his fingers he tilted the purple haired males face over to Fran, "He has the same birthmark Noel had on her hip and the same ones you have beneath those eyes that look so much like Hazama's."

Bel's protest of 'Let go of Mammon!' were ignored by mostly everyone except Hayato who told him to shut up and Kyoya who told him he'd bite him to death for being noisy.

"I don't remember much about her….about Noel, I was only three when she took you and left with Hazama…I just remember seeing her with a little lump growing on her stomach, I loved that little lump" Mammon whispered softly. "I would sing to it and read to it along with Noel; I took naps with it too. I even named it."

Fran blinked. Mammon named him?

"You named me Fran? Really?" Fran's lips pulled down a bit, he could have chosen a better name for himself.

"I like your name" came Spanner's voice from around the corner. The blonde looked over to the other blonde behind the reception desk, "I'll take four."

The spiky haired blonde nodded and went around the desk to uncuff Fran, Hayato, Bel and Mammon. Fran instantly latched on to Spanner's arm, the blonde frowned and wrapped an arm around Fran before he looked over to everyone else.

"Sorry, Levi, but boss and Hana said you'll be okay here for the night and I don't think I'm allowed to take Kyoya out" Spanner shrugged before he looked over to everyone else. "Your cars are gonna be held for a while so I'll take you all home" Spanner said before he began to walk away with Fran in tow.

The five males slid into the Accord, Spanner and Fran in front while Bel, Mammon and Hayato sat in the back. The ride home was silent; no one said a word, not even Hayato who was normally a loud person and Bel who always had something to say.

Spanner dropped off Hayato first and made the silverette promise him that he'd call. Once Hayato agreed and was safely inside, Spanner drove off towards Bel's place where Mammon had asked to be dropped off at.

When they reached the rather large looking home, Bel shot out of the car, not wanting to be in the tense atmosphere any longer and Mammon stuck around a bit longer to talk to Fran.

"Can we talk about it, please?" Mammon nearly pleaded from the backseat.

Fran nodded, "We will, the three of us."

Mammon nodded, thanked Spanner and wished the two friends a good night before he walked inside the house with Bel who shot a last look at Fran.

Once Spanner and Fran reached their home, Fran ran into the house and up to his room. He threw his blankets over himself and buried his face in his pillow.

He had family now. Biological family.

Why hadn't he ever asked Mammon about the marks under his eyes? Why hadn't he realized that his mom had the same ones?

"Don't blame everything on yourself" Spanner sighed and sat at the edge of Fran's bed, placing a hand on the teens back, "You should be happier, you've found a pair of Uncles."

"You, Aria, Uni and Mama Luche are still my family though, right?" Fran asked meekly from under his blankets.

Spanner's expression softened and he laid himself behind Fran, wrapping the boy in his arms and holding him tightly.

"Always."


	17. Chapter 17

Spanner placed the grocery bags down on the counter and sighed lowly. He looked up to the ceiling and thought about how his friend was doing. In the past week, Fran only came out of his room to eat, shower and go to school. The confiscated cars still hadn't been returned yet and Colonnello had told Spanner that it would take at least a month for the state to return them.

Spanner sighed once more; Fran was probably upset about that too.

Suddenly, Spanner heard the sound of footsteps coming downstairs; he peeked his out into the living room and saw Fran pulling his sweater on.

"Going somewhere?" the blonde asked who turned his head to nod at him.

"Park" Fran muttered as he zipped up his sweater.

"It's 9pm" Spanner raised an eyebrow and Fran shrugged before he rushed out of the house.

A minute later a green haired woman walked into the house, looking behind her shoulder before looking over to the blonde.

"Was that Fran?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow as she set her bags down on the couch.

"Yeah…hi mom" Spanner muttered as he began to place the groceries in their proper places.

"Any idea where he's going?" asked the woman before she made her way into the kitchen.

"To the park, no idea why th…oh" Spanner nodded his head as he checked his phone. The woman looked at the message and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Mammon?"

~0~0~0~0~

Fran found his uncles sitting on swings, one swing between them which was probably for him. Mammon looked like a normal person sitting on the swing but Verde just looked like he didn't belong there at all.

As the green haired teen approached the two adults, the purple haired and green haired males turned to look at Fran. He was greeted with a small smile and a creepy grin as he sat down on the swing between the two adults.

"So…" Fran muttered, hoping to begin the conversation without any awkwardness.

"I was ten when you were born" Verde began, "A month after you were born Hazama took both you and Noel and left. He returned three years later and contacted me, telling me how much he wanted me to meet you. So I went to go see you, though I mostly went for my brother."

"You got me my first Hot Wheel" Fran muttered and gripped at his jeans.

Verde smirked, "Yes, you enjoyed it very much. We spent all day playing that day and you reminded me so much of your parents, a perfect mixture of Hazama and Noel." Verde sighed and looked down to his lap before continuing, "That day was the first and last time I ever saw you, my parents forbade me from seeing my own brother in fear that I may become like him, so I obeyed them and never visited my brother or you again. I guess to Hazama that's the equivalent of being dead."

Fran nibbled on his lip and then looked over to Mammon who sighed and rubbed his palms against his jeans, "I was three when you were born…one day you were there and the other you and my sister were gone…that's all I can say."

"Where'd you get my name from?" Fran asked, raising an eyebrow.

"From a book I read as a child…there was a little Frog in the book named Fran, I really liked that Frog and thought it'd be a good name for the little lump" Mammon shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

Verde suddenly bursted out laughing, nearly falling off of the swing. Mammon and Fran looked over at the green haired adult curiously and waited until he finished his fit of laughter.

"You mean Fran from the book that I gave you when Noel and Hazama first began dating?" Verde asked in between little chuckles.

Mammon blushed, ducked his head and nodded. Verde laughed once more.

"Great, so you both had a part in what I was named" Fran rolled his eyes and swung himself a little.

"I like your name, it fits you" Verde said as he ruffled Fran's green hair.

"Since you look kinda Froggy" Mammon muttered and ruffled Fran's hair as well.

Fran attempted to flee from the ruffling hands but failed when Verde just pulled him closer and began to tickle him. Fran stifled his laughter but squirmed wildly and keeping his laughter in became much harder when Mammon joined in. Soon, the three were on the floor and breathing deeply, Mammon and Verde chuckling lowly while Fran calmed himself down.

Mammon reached out a hand and patted Fran's messy hair, "Do you accept me? As your family I mean…"

Fran placed his hand on top of Mammon's and nodded. Mammon smiled and Verde snorted before Fran's ringtone came on.

_Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns._

Fran glared at his phone, snapped it open and sighed, "Where the hell do you get these songs from?"

"_Some website"_ Spanner answered before he shook his head, "_Anyway, come home already, someone wants to see you."_

"You mean Mama Luche?" Fran asked, raising an eyebrow, "I ran into her on my way out."

"_You did what?"_ Spanner snapped, "_She's an elderly woman y'know!"_

"She's fifty-one" Fran rolled his eyes, "and she looks the same way she did when she was twenty."

"_Whatever, come home"_ Spanner repeated before he hung up.

Fran looked over to Verde and Mammon who were looking at him questioningly. He placed his phone back into his pocket and turned to face them.

"Mama Luche is Spanner's mom, she adopted me when mom and dad died and she left me in Spanner's custody last year to go live with her husband in Italy" Fran explained as he got up.

"She doesn't sound very responsible if she just left you with that boy" Verde frowned as he picked himself up and helped Mammon up as well.

"No, she actually made a good decision there. Spanner was nineteen then and old enough to have custody over me, I was sixteen and going through an independent phase, she gave me space to grow by going with Papa Alden" Fran shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I also feel better when I'm with Spanner, he understands me pretty well."

"It's good you were able to make a good friend then" Verde nodded his head and ruffled Fran's hair.

"I want to meet her sometime" Mammon said with a nod and pulled keys out of his pocket, "I'll drive you home?"

Fran nodded and followed Mammon to his car, when he got in he decided he liked Mammon's car a lot better than he liked Bel's. Simply because Mammon's car didn't have or belong to a stupid Prince.

"I'll see you around" Verde called as Fran and Mammon drove off.

Fran inwardly nodded.

He definitely was going to see more of his uncles.

~0~0~0~0~

The rematch against Vongola was held at the end of November. The race would be held at the Vongola tracks where they had a better chance at not getting interrupted.

Fran was once again nervous. Last time he had seen the Vongola's power he had felt a bit intimidated. Now he was sure they were a bit upset at having to wait so long for a rematch and the fact that the Varia had been leading last time. And he was also sure Vongola would be much harder on them than last time.

The race started off simply, Giannini gave the Go and the fourteen cars launched off. This time, Tsuna took the lead and Hayato followed closely behind the young boss. Bel scolded Fran for being too slow and Mammon scolded Bel for scolding Fran. Lussuria, who was now close behind Hayato, told them not argue and the three youngest of the Varia quit arguing.

Fran sighed when Lambo tried to slam him into a wall, he really wondered if this was the black, curly haired guy's way of trying to get Fran to fall for him or if he was just pissed off at the green haired teen. Bel quickly got Lambo away from Fran and off the track, sending the black haired teen into the grassy area in the middle of the track.

One person that was definitely angry was Kyoya Hibari. The short, black haired man had bitten his team members to death for leaving him in jail, even Takeshi who turned out to be his boyfriend. That little piece of information had confused Fran, what did the overly cheerful man see in the black ball of anger?

After three laps Fran suddenly found himself in the lead and way ahead of everyone else. Bel was cursing him out from five cars back and Mammon, Lussuria and Squalo were cheering him on. Two more laps after that and Fran was still in the lead and heading towards the finish line which he crossed an entire thirty seconds before Xanxus and Ryohei did.

Fran, in a strange déjà vu moment, was pulled out of the car by his dear friend who would have made out with him on the track had Hayato not been there. Spanner was muttering rapidly about food, ice cream, Uni, Luche, lunchboxes and feathers. Fran was confused about the last one too.

After the small celebration at the track, a larger one was held at a much more luxurious looking club than the one Kokuyo and Varia had gone to the first time.

"I'm so freaking tired" Fran groaned and laid his head on Spanner's shoulder. It was nearly three am and everyone was still partying their heads off. Xanxus, Mukuro, Levi and Squalo were all off with Tsuna, Ryohei, Kyoya and Takeshi, drinking and drinking until Tsuna ended up passed out on Takeshi's lap and Mukuro took his shirt off.

Basil was staring at the odd scene with amazement, ignoring everything that Lambo was telling him about. Lussuria was off on the dance floor with Bel and Mammon, most likely trying to pick up some innocent boy.

Hayato sat with Spanner, Fran and Shoichi and Giannini had gone home early since he had students to teach in the morning.

"You should be tired, how many times did you argue with Bel about who was better today?" Spanner asked Fran as he rubbed the younger ones head.

"I lost count after twenty-one" Fran muttered and cuddled closer to Spanner's touch. All the lights and sounds were giving him a headache. And he was sure there was a bit of alcohol in his Strawberry Lassi this time. Either that or he just had one too many of the strawberry drink.

Hayato rolled his eyes and took a drink of his wine, "You two argue like a bunch of little kids."

"Well they are the youngest of the current group, Fran is only seventeen and Bel is nineteen" Spanner said with a shrug before taking a sip of Shoichi's Shirley Temple.

"That's mine!" Shoichi whined and frowned at Spanner who shrugged and continued to sip at the blue drink.

"Sorry, Chi" Fran apologized before he grabbed the cup from Spanner's hand and downed the rest of the Shirley Temple.

"Aww" Shoichi's frown turned to a small pout when Spanner pushed the rest of Fran's drink towards him.

"I think you're really hyped up on sugar" Spanner said with a nod and looked down to his extremely relaxed friend.

"You're weird" Hayato muttered as he stared at Fran, "Other kids get all jumpy and loud when they get a sugar rush but you just get really calm and extremely quiet."

"I wish you would get extremely quiet" Fran muttered and turned his head away from Hayato's comical angry expression.

"Alright, let's go" Spanner grunted as he stood up and wrapped an arm around Fran's waist to support the sugar high teen. "Shoichi, ya comin'?"

"Nah, I'll stay a little longer" said the red head with a shake of his head. Spanner nodded, flashed a 'come on' look to Hayato who followed after the blonde, and left.

Halfway to the exit, Mammon and Bel stopped Spanner who tightened his grip on Fran who was starting to become droopy.

"Leaving?" Mammon asked as he looked between Spanner, Hayato and his drooling nephew.

"Yeah" Spanner grumbled as he wiped the drool from Fran's chin.

"Ushishishi, you're sugar high?" Bel asked as he looked directly at Fran, "shouldn't you be bouncing off of walls?"

"Shouldn't you be jumping off of bridges" Fran countered.

Bel stepped forward at the same time Fran pulled himself away from Spanner.

With a sigh Spanner pushed his palm into both of the teen's faces to stop them from fighting.

"Ah…mah bose" Fran muttered from behind Spanner's palm. Spanner gave the blonde and green haired boys a look before he removed his palms. Mammon wished them a good night and dragged Bel away who was shouting something about cars.

"What's a bose?" Hayato quirked an eyebrow and looked at Fran curiously. Spanner sighed, Hayato was obviously drunk.

"Your mama" Spanner raised an eyebrow. Fran would have giggled after he said that if Fran did giggle.

"My mama is a respected person!" Hayato yelled at the green haired teen, flailing his arms around oddly.

Spanner groaned rubbed his forehead. How did one deal with a drunk Hayato and a sugar high Fran?

By tugging on their ears, of course.

* * *

**(A/N) Alden is my name for Vongola Quinto ^^.**


	18. Chapter 18

Fran grabbed two breadstick from the tray and wrapped them up in a napkin. One because they were still pretty hot and two because he was going out to see Kyoko.

Once the teen had the breadsticks all wrapped up, he left the house and walked to the park. Even if it was December and it was freezing, Fran needed the time to think and he could do that easily while walking.

When he reached the park he made his way over to the bench where Kyoko was rubbing at her already nine month old lump. Fran momentarily wondered when Kyoko was due to give birth as he greeted the woman and sat down.

"I got you a breadstick" Fran said as he handed one of the still warm breadstick to Kyoko.

Kyoko giggled and took the breadstick, "Thank you, I've been craving these for a while."

Fran nodded and took a bite of his breadstick before chewing, "When is the baby due?"

"Not for another five days but I've been getting contractions so I thought I'd come to the park and calm down a bit" Kyoko said as she nibbled on her breadstick.

Fran rose an eyebrow at that, "You should be home…the baby could come unexpectedly."

"It's lonely at home though" Kyoko whined, "Ryohei is at work and Hana is on vacation with Levi."

Fran sighed and wondered what would happen if Kyoko were to give birth while Ryohei was at work and her sister was on vacation with Levi.

"Ushishi, so you're here" Fran nearly chucked his breadstick and chucked it at the blonde who appeared before him. But that would be a waste of a good treat.

"What do you want?" Fran muttered and looked up to meet the blonde's hidden eyes.

"Is that a breadstick?" Bel asked as he turned his attention over to the bread treat in Fran's hand.

Fran sighed and handed over his breadstick, he watched as Bel grinned and took a bite of the breadstick before sitting down at Kyoko's right.

"What do you want?" Fran repeated, leaning over to look at Bel who was chewing on the breadstick.

"Nothing, Boss sent me out to look after you again" Bel said with a shrug, "I couldn't find you at home so I thought I'd find you here. I planned on staying in the car but then I saw you eating something and remembered I hadn't had lunch yet."

Fran rolled his eyes while Kyoko chuckled and went to bite at her breadstick before she froze.

"Gah" Kyoko trembled and bent over, clutching her large tummy.

"Kyoko?" Fran's eyes went wide. _Oh no. No. No. No. Please, no._

"M-my water…" Kyoko groaned out before letting out a small whine.

"Fuck" Bel groaned and shot up; he went over to Fran and turned the green haired teens head towards him, staring at the dull, green eyes, "Do you trust me?"

Honestly, Fran didn't. But…Kyoko was in pain…and her water just broke. Running home to get Evelyn or calling an Ambulance was unacceptable. They didn't have any other option.

Fran nodded, "Yeah."

Bel returned the nod and the two boys helped Kyoko into the Accord, Fran threw down his jacket onto the seat so it wouldn't get too dirty and Bel almost stopped him before seeing that the boy had a sweater on. Fran hopped into the back and Bel slid into the driver's seat before they set off towards the hospital.

In the car, Fran took Kyoko's cellphone and called Ryohei who panicked, apologized and said he'd be there extremely fast. Fran asked him to be careful before hanging up and asking the same of Bel who was speeding to the hospital.

Once they reached the hospital, Fran and Bel helped Kyoko into the hospital and when a nurse asked them to sign some papers, Kyoko chucked the clipboard back at them and cursed them out before letting out another painful sounding moan. The nurses called over a stretched and Kyoko was wheeled away to an emergency room.

Fran's legs shook and he would have fallen if Bel hadn't wrapped an arm around his waist and led him to the waiting area.

"Will she be okay?" Fran asked without even caring who he was currently talking to.

Bel shrugged, "Of course, she's a strong woman."

A few minutes later Ryohei was running into the room, yelling something about his wife giving birth and how he was going to 'EXTREMELY BE A DADDY SOON!'

The nurse, terrified of Ryohei's loud voice, pointed out the room Kyoko was in and the white haired man ran towards that direction, not even noticing the blonde and green haired boys.

An hour later Fran was starting to feel tired and Bel went off to get them both something to drink. When the blonde returned with an orange juice for Fran and a Red Bull for himself, Fran sat up before taking the drink.

"Why are you still here?" Fran asked as he rolled the can of juice in between his hands.

"Not for you" Bel muttered with a hint of disgust before his tone softened, "For Kyoko."

Fran nodded and took a sip of his juice before he sat back to wait once more.

Two hours later Fran received a phone call from Spanner asking him where he was. Fran explained that Kyoko was giving birth and Spanner said he'd be there soon. Fran only nodded before hanging up.

Three and half hours later Fran was resting his head on Spanner's shoulder while Bel texted someone on his phone.

"How long does it take someone to give birth?" Fran asked his friend, feeling exhausted even though he really hadn't done anything.

"Hours" was Spanner's simple reply before Fran zoned out again.

By the time the sixth hour rolled by, Fran was feeling anxious and extremely uneasy. What if Kyoko was having trouble? What if the baby was stuck? The green haired teen stood up and began to pace for fifteen minutes.

Spanner and Bel both reached out a hand to stop the teen from pacing before a nurse came out to speak to them.

"Are you Fran?" the elderly looking nurse asked the green haired teen.

Fran nodded rapidly, "Yes."

The nurse smiled, "Follow me."

Spanner and Bel were left to stare at each other.

"What has Mammon told you about Fran?"

Bel raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Fran walked into the room where he heard cooing sound and soft whines. Half of the room was covered in a curtain and Fran pulled it back a bit and stepped in.

On the other side, Kyoko was cradling a small baby in her arms, Ryohei smiling down at the two of them and holding his wife's hand.

"Fran" Kyoko said when she noticed the teen.

Fran stayed where he was and swallowed dryly, "H-hey."

"Come closer, Rin wants to meet you" Kyoko said comfortingly, smiling over to the boy.

Rin.

The baby's name was Rin.

Fran trembled, shook his head and ran the other way. He bumped into Bel who was entering the room but passed by him and Spanner who stared at him for a minute before walking into the room.

Spanner took one look at the baby before growling out a 'shit' and running off.

And Bel, Kyoko and Ryohei were left feeling extremely confused.

Fran ran and ran until he exited the hospital and continued to run from there.

_It's a baby girl._

Fran shook his head.

_What do you want to name her, Fran?_

His lungs hurt. Tears were pricking at his eyes.

_Rin._

_

* * *

_

**(A/N) Rin Kagamine. Haha my mission to not use OC's is going pretty good =).**


	19. Chapter 19

Spanner groaned as he put down the groceries and looked up to the ceiling. He was feeling extremely exhausted from dealing with Fran's depression.

For the past 3 days Fran hadn't left his room for anything other than using the bathroom. Spanner brought him up meals but they would always return mostly full and that worried the blonde. He didn't want Fran getting sick due malnutrition but there was little he could do. Whenever he tried to talk to the teen, Fran would turn away and remain quiet. But that didn't stop Spanner from trying.

"Has Fran left his room yet?" asked Luche as she walked into the kitchen, carrying a few more bags.

Spanner shook his head slowly and began to put the groceries away. He and Luche had been looking for ways to get Fran to talk or to leave his room.

"He needs to come down someday" Luche muttered as she assisted Spanner in putting away the groceries.

"I don't want to blame Kyoko" Spanner sighed and thumped his head on the counter.

"I know."

"But she really shouldn't have named her child that."

"It's not like she knows."

Spanner groaned deeply into the marble counter. He knew. He knew it wasn't Kyoko's fault. He knew that Kyoko didn't know about Fran's parents. He knew all that but he just couldn't help but feel a bit of anger towards the young woman.

It was the side of him that was extremely protective of Fran. If something harmed Fran in any way, Spanner would search and destroy that thing. It was something he felt from the second he saw the green haired boy. Something that was engraved into him the moment he was born. The desire to protect those close to him.

"Sweetie" Luche comforted lightly, placing her hand on Spanner's shoulder, "things will work themselves out soon."

"But what if they don't?" Spanner snapped back, unintentionally. "What if Fran is up in his room forever? What if he's always in this constant state of depression?"

"He'll always feel this way due to the death of his family but it doesn't mean that he won't have brighter times" Luche said wisely before leaving the kitchen and going next door to visit her daughter and granddaughter.

Spanner sighed and moved away from the counter to sit at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He placed his head down on the smooth marble top and thought about ways to get Fran to speak.

A few minutes later the door opened and closed and a few seconds later someone was sitting down next to Spanner.

The blonde looked up to see an older blonde sitting next to him. Gamma gave him a small smile and wave before Spanner sat up.

"Hey, where's Fran?" Gamma asked, looking around the kitchen, "My mailbox has been in place for the past couple of days."

"He's upstairs being depressed" Spanner muttered miserably.

"Oh" Gamma sighed and placed a hand on Spanner's shoulder. "Y'know, when Luche went to go live with your father she was miserable for days. As you know, she was very close to your mother and not having her close by made Aria depressed. I thought that by leaving her alone she'd work it out herself but I was wrong. She barely left her room during those days and I was feeling worried because she did little more than care for Uni. I finally decided to talk to her. I sat in our room with her for hours, talking to her about everything. Little things like stuff that happens at the office to what I saw in the supermarket and even my childhood and little by little I could see life returning to her face. After some time she finally broke and told me what was wrong, she cried and I comforted her and after that we took a long walk in the park with Uni."

Gamma patted Spanner's shoulder before continuing, "Leaving them alone is probably the first thing people think of when someone is depressed. But what that person wants the most is comfort, to know someone is there."

"There's a butcher knife in the drawer under the microwave" Spanner muttered, "use it to chop me up."

"Um…no."

"I'm a horrible best friend."

"You just weren't sure what to do; now you do. So go up there and stay with him until he's better" Gamma gave Spanner a soft smile before he left the house.

Spanner smiled back at Gamma's retreating figure before he stood up, left the kitchen and ran full speed to Fran's room.


	20. Chapter 20

Fran sped down the stairs after his talk with Spanner; he stopped only long enough to slip his hoodie and beanie on before he reached for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Spanner from the kitchen.

"Park."

"I finally get you out of your room and the first thing you want to do is go to the park?"

"I need to think."

Spanner sighed, "Fine, but be back by dinner time."

Fran nodded before he dashed outside and headed to the park.

Spanner looked at the clock on the stove and smiled.

It was twenty minutes past dinner but Fran didn't need to know that.

~0~0~0~0~

When he arrived at the park, Fran witnessed the aftermath of last nights snow storm that he had stayed up all night watching. The entire park was covered in a blanket of snow, covering every inch of the green grass that Fran liked to lay on, white.

The teen huffed, causing a puff of air to form before him. He flopped down on to the snow and spread out his arms. He closed his eyes tightly and let himself thing of everything from what he had for dinner two weeks ago to the day his parents died.

Unknowingly, minutes passed and those minutes turned into an hour and a few minutes. Fran could feel himself becoming numb from lying in the snow in nothing but a thick hoodie and a beanie.

"You're not dead are you?" came a voice from above Fran, "'cause if you are then I don't want to be the one to break the news to Spanner."

Fran slowly opened his eyes and saw a mop of blonde hair invade his vision. He closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the snow.

"I'd prefer dying over seeing your ugly face any day."

Bel frowned and grabbed Fran's hand before pulling up the extremely light boy from the snow. This worried Bel even more. Not only was the teen shivering horribly from being in the snow too long but he was also incredibly light. He wondered if Spanner fed the boy properly but then thought about how protective and almost motherly the older blonde was towards Fran and banished those thoughts.

Fran watched in confusion as Bel pulled off his trench coat before wrapping it and an arm around Fran and leading him towards his car. Fran almost protested but saw that Bel had worn a warm looking hoodie under the trench coat and allowed himself to be pulled into the car.

Once inside the Aston Martin, Bel made sure the heater was on and pulled his wet gloves before he enveloped Fran's freezing hands in his much warmer ones. Fran felt startled by Bel's sudden kindness but ignored that in favor for focusing on the warmth that was slowly spreading through him. He inched closer to Bel, hoping for just a little more of that warmth that the blonde held.

"Mammon would murder me if I let you freeze or get sick. Spanner and Verde would too" Bel grumbled and rubbed both his and Fran's hands together, attempting to get Fran's temperature to rise.

Fran sighed. Of course Bel wouldn't do something like this out of the goodness (if there was any) of his heart.

"H-h-how?" Fran mentally cursed. Why the hell was he stuttering_? Probably has something to do with the same reason for why I'm shivering like a wet puppy._

"You haven't shown up at the track in some time, Mammon sent me out to look for you and Spanner said you were at the park" Bel explained while he blew his warm breath on Fran hands that he had cupped in his.

"E-ew, I-I-I d-don't w-w-want y-y-your ge-germ on m-m-me."

"Deal with it kid."

The two remained in silence for a long time. The only sounds were that of Bel blowing on Fran's hands and rubbing them together.

"Want to explain to me why you were out in the freezing snow?" asked Bel, breaking the long silence between the two.

Fran bit his lip rather roughly at that question. How did he explain to Bel that he almost died of hypothermia because he was depressed?

But…he needed to tell someone. Someone who wasn't Spanner because Spanner would mostly assure him that everything would be okay and while that was nice, Fran wanted something more. He wanted to tell someone who was almost a stranger.

"My parent's died in a car crash ten years ago" Fran began slowly. "I was seven at the time. I only know that some drunk ran into them and the three…four of them died. The driver, my dad, mom and my unborn sister."

Bel felt himself freezing up. He now understood why Fran was so close to Kyoko. Why he seemed so attached to the young woman and her child. Why Fran had fled the hospital that day.

Fran bit his lip, he could feel a foreign feeling fill him up completely. A feeling he hadn't felt in years. A feeling that urged him to cry.

The teen felt tears well up in his eyes, something that he had forgotten he was able to do.

"Her name was Rin."

A suddenly it all flowed out. Years of deep pain flowed out of Fran's small body in the form of tears and small sobs.

Bel was shocked by the sudden break down of the green haired boy but was quick to pull him into his arms in hopes that he could offer some form of comfort. He didn't mind when Fran wrapped his thin arms around his neck and buried his face into his neck, if only he could stop the young boy from crying Bel would be fine.

The two remained in that position for a long time. Fran continued to cry in Bel's arms until he drifted off to sleep, small sobs still escaping his lips every once in a while.

Bel peeled the younger male off of him and laid him back in the seat. The blonde huffed and looked down to Fran who was sound asleep. He hesitantly placed a hand on the boy's forehead and brushed the green strands away from his face.

_I guess I could protect you too._

And almost as an after thought he slowly added.

_For Mammon of course._


	21. Chapter 21

Fran turned off the engine of his Accord and stepped out of the car. He could already hear the constant chatter of the guest who were all down on the tracks as he walked towards the crowd.

The first thing that caught his eye was the huge banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELPHEGOR & FRAN~!' Fran felt annoyed by the fact that Bel's name came before his on the banner.

"Fran!" someone called out his name and he turned around to see Kyoko and Ryohei coming towards him with a little bundle in Kyoko's arms.

"Hello" Fran greeted before he took Kirino into his arms.

The orange haired baby stared up at him and Fran stared back. They would have stayed that way all day but Kyoko stepped in by giving Fran a light hug so she wouldn't crush little Rin between them.

"Happy Birthday" Kyoko congratulated with a large smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday to the extreme!" Ryohei said, patting Fran's shoulder.

"It would be much happier if I didn't share it with that stupid blonde" Fran sighed as he handed Kirino over to Kyoko who took her into her arms and settled her against her chest.

"Oh Fran, when will you learn to get along with him?" Kyoko said with a small pout.

"Never" Fran deadpanned before he walked off with the excuse of needing to find Spanner to kick his ass.

Once he found Spanner he marched up to him and gave him a big hug.

"I expected you to punch me, throw me to the ground, straddle me and rip my guts out" Spanner said as he wrapped his arms around Fran, "I did not expect a hug. However, I don't mind."

"Shut up" muttered Fran, pulling away from the hug, "I'm kicking your ass later."

Spanner smiled and pecked Fran's forehead before he went to stop Shoichi from blowing up Ken's car.

Fran sighed and rolled his eyes before he made his way towards one of the walls. On his way there he received many birthday wishes from everyone. From Chrome and M.M who wished him a 'Happy Birthday' to Ken and Chikusa who attempted to give him birthday punches and Xanxus and Squalo who told him to 'have a happy fucking birthday.'

Fran finally made it to the wall where Mammon and Bel were standing. Bel had his arms wrapped around Mammon's waist and he was smiling down at the purple haired male while Mammon smiled back a bit and caressed his cheek.

"Ehem" Fran cleared his throat and waved when the couple turned to look at him.

"Fran! Happy Birthday!" Mammon said excitedly as he pulled himself away from Bel and wrapped Fran in a tight hug.

"Yeah, thanks" Fran muttered and patted Mammon's back.

"OI MAMMON!" Squalo yelled from all the way across the track, "What the fuck is this shit you cheap bastard!"

"It's lemonade!" Mammon shouted back, pulling away from the hug at the same time Fran did, the young teen trying to get away from Mammon's suddenly loud voice.

"It tastes like lemon juice!" Squalo shouted, "Get your cheap ass over here!"

Mammon growled and stomped across the track towards Squalo, leaving Bel and Fran alone.

"Happy Birthday, brat" Bel hissed as Fran walked passed him and pulled himself skillfully up onto the wall.

"Same to you, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot."

"People get dumber with age."

"It's wiser with age, who's the idiot now?"

"You."

"Get down here so I can kick your ass" Bel growled staring at Fran right in the eye, the wall allowing Fran and Bel to be almost the same height.

"What you can't get up here?" Fran asked, pointing at the wall, "You must be older than I thought."

"I'm only 20, that doesn't make me old" Bel said proudly.

"It makes you two years older than me" Fran said with a shrug.

Bel growled and glared at the teen.

"You have no comeback, I win" Fran said in mock excitement, his monotone making it sound anything but excited.

"Shut up, you're still a brat" Bel said and leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest.

"And you're a Grandpa."

Bel reached out and pulled at Fran's ankle. The green haired teen gave a small, almost inaudible gasp as he pressed his palms down on top of the wall so he wouldn't fall off.

Bel stared at Fran's ankle which still had Bel's hand wrapped around it before looking up to Fran who still looked blank. The blonde smirked and gave a small tug to Fran's ankle. Fran's grip on the wall tightened and his eyes flashed into a glare before they went back to being neutral. The teen kicked his foot out of Bel's hold, nearly hitting the blonde.

"Oi! Watch where you're kicking that thing!" Bel growled, glaring up at Fran.

"My foot his not a 'thing', dummy."

"Dummy? Really? Are we in first grade or something?" Bel asked, giving Fran a questioning look.

"You sure as hell aren't."

"I'm not that old!"

"But you're old. Soon you'll have gray hairs and wrinkles and Mammon will have to make you oatmeal. Yuck."

Bel tugged on Fran's leg. Fran kicked him away.

"Have nothing to say to that, gramps?" Fran asked in a slightly playful tone which surprised Bel.

"I'll beat your ass with my cane if you don't shut up."

Fran made a breathy noise which Bel guessed was the monotone version of a laugh. Bel smiled and leaned against the wall.

"What are you smiling about?" Fran asked as he looked over to where Chrome and Ken were playing a hand game.

"Nothing" Bel grumbled, turning his head away from Fran to look at where Squalo, Lussuria and Xanxus were all sitting on the arena seats.

The three of them were apparently arguing about something and Bel briefly wondered what it was all about.

~0~0~0~0~

"Is he seriously messing around with the lifeless kid again?" Squalo growled as he looked over to where Bel was standing with Fran.

"What's wrong with it?" Lussuria asked, "Franny and Bell are getting along."

"No, that brat is fucking around again!" Xanxus scowled, "He's gonna be leading the Varia in 3 years and there he is messing with Mammon's nephew."

"3 years is enough time for Bel to mature" Lussuria protested. "He's already maturing."

"Don't know why the hell you're making us retire with us you son of a bitch" Squalo grumbled, ignoring Lussuria and targeting Xanxus, "I could take over."

"You're useless" Xanxus spat at Squalo.

"VOOOOI!"

~0~0~0~0~

Bel removed his attention from the three arguing eldest when Fran left the wall to stand beside him.

"What?" Bel asked, looking over to the green haired kid.

"I just…" Fran started off feeling rather awkwardly, "Thank you…for, y'know."

"Whatever" Bel grumbled and shrugged.

"Hey!" Shoichi called from across the track, "Come on, we're cutting the cake!"

Bel and Fran looked over to each other simultaneously.

"I'll race you."

* * *

**(A/N) THE END! **

**For now.**

**The second part will be around sometime soon, it'll be titled 'Just A Little Faster' so look out for it, okay?**


End file.
